From Tragedy Comes Life And Love
by Alice Lupin
Summary: When a tragedy happens at home for Hermione Granger, she withdraws from everyone, but him. When more repercussions come up from her incident, it is up to him to save her.
1. Chapter 1 Tragedy Hits

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm… *sigh* All Contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_**CHAPTER 1-Tragedy **_

Hermione Granger was fast asleep when the sound of her front door being blasted open woke her. Jumping out of bed and grabbing her wand she cautiously went to her bedroom door and muffled a scream as she recognized a voice coming from her living room down stairs.

"Where is your girl Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Lucius Malfoy sneered. "Dolohov, go find her."

There was a muffled agreement and she heard the sound of someone coming up the steps and she braced herself. Her door was flung open to reveal the Death Eater Antonin Dolohov. He muttered "Expelliarmus" and her wand flew out of her hand and into his. He crossed the room in two quick strides and grabbed her by the hair.

"Found her Lucius!" He yelled down to the living room.

"Good have her join the party" Lucius replied. Dolohov grabbed her around the waist and picked her up like a ragdoll. He walked in to the hallway and galloped down the stairs. The sight that greeted her in the living room made her gasp. Her parents were cowering in the far corner at wand point by Bellatrix Lestrange. A chair from the kitchen was placed in the middle of the living room facing away from her parents, in front of which stood Lucius, with a rope in his hands.

"Place her in the chair." Dolohov crossed the room and held a struggling Hermione on the chair while Lucius tightly wrapped the rope around her, effectively attaching her to the chair. The more she struggled the tighter the ropes became. She quickly realized this and stopped squirming.

"Now, Ms. Granger," Lucius began. "We're going to play a little game. You will tell us where the Order of the Phoenix is residing, or we will have to use other means of… let's say persuasion."

"Never!" Hermione spat up at him.

"Tisk, tisk this won't do. Bellatrix, if you would." She heard her mother gasp and then she was in her line of sight behind Lucius. "Now, you will tell us or poor mummy will suffer the consequences." Hermione said nothing and Lucius turned to her mother and shouted "Crucio" Her mother screamed out in pain and behind her, her father shouted "NO!" Tears rolled down Hermione's face and she quickly shut her eyes. Lucius turned to her again.

"How about now?"

"Fine! It's… It's in the forbidden forest." Lucius glared at her.

"Liar!" He turned to her mother again and muttered the unforgivable curse once more.

"NO! NO! It's in Hogwarts! The room of requirement!" Lucius turned to her again, lifting the curse on her mother.

"Do you really think that we can't tell when you're lying?" Lucius hissed.

"Don't tell them Sweetie!" Yelled her mother from the floor.

"CRUCIO!" Lucius yelled once again. After a few moments he sighed. "I can see this isn't working as well as I'd hoped. And I'm growing tired of this. Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" Hermione and her father yelled as the light left her mother's blue eyes.

"Bellatrix, the other if you please." Her father stumbled in to her view sobbing.

"Hermione, don't tell them anything. No matter what. You can't let them win. Be strong!" Her father shouted, tears pouring down his face, before he was placed under the Cruciatus curse. Lucius lifted the spell and turned to Hermione.

"Let's see if this will work… Imperio" He said pointing his wand to Hermione. She fought the curse but was careful to make her face completely blank, hoping to fool them. "Tell me where the Order of the Pheonix is residing!"

Thinking quickly she said "The Shrieking Shack"

"You stupid Mudblood bitch! Crucio!" Her father screamed in pain and behind her Bellatrix began speaking.

"Lucius, this is getting nowhere! And the filthy muggles will soon wake to the screams. We need to finish this! NOW! The Dark Lord will not be pleased if we get caught." Lucius nodded silently

"Avada Kedavra" He said finally. He turned back to Hermione as she sobbed. "There is one last thing I need to do. The rest of you go. I can handle the girl myself." The Death Eathers Dissapparated one by one, leaving only Bellatrix.

"Be quick Lucius." And she Dissapparated as well.

"Since you refused to comply, you'll need to punished as well." He began taking his robes off. He walked over and untied her. She began crawling to her parents when she received a kick to her ribs. She distinctly heard a crack and knew that at least one of her ribs had broken.

Hermione woke to more voices that she didn't recognize.

"Ms. Granger, can you hear me?" A voice said softly. Hermione groaned and turned from the light that was being shined in her face. "She's alive!" More people surrounded her and began frantically asking questions. Ignoring them all she closed her eyes and assessed her injuries. She was extremely sore, that was for sure. She was positive she had a few broken bones and she could feel blood trickling between her legs. But nothing compared to the pain that she had when she realized her parents were dead. Blocking out the people yelling at her to stay still she got up on her hands and knees and crawled over to her parents, yelling at everyone to get away from them.

"Excuse me?!" Yelled a familiar voice from the doorway. "I need everyone out. NOW!" Everyone turned to stare at the strange woman in the door way. She was wearing a green robe of some sorts and had a stern expression on her lined face. She was glaring at everyone behind her spectacles and her hair was twisted into a tight bun on top of her head. The Sheriff approached her and inquired as to who she was. "I am Ms. Granger's caretaker from now on. Now everyone OUT!"

"I'm afraid that until you can prove that you're her family she will be…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as a man stepped in to the house and there was a blinding white light.

"Everyone will leave now. You never got here. You have no idea what happened here. Go back to your vehicles and leave." He said calmly, crossing the room to where Hermione was kneeled by her parents ignoring everyone around her. The paramedics and officers shuffled out of the house mindlessly and got into their vehicles as instructed pulling out of the driveway one at a time.

"I hardly think that was necessary Remus." The woman stated tersely. "I had it perfectly under control." She sniffed.

"Oh yes Minerva, I could tell." He said smirking. He bent down to touch Hermione's shoulder and she promptly broke down and clung to him. Minerva McGonagall calmly walked over to the bodies of her parents and waved her wand over their bodies, sending them to the Ministry of Magic, Muggle department, where Arthur Weasley was waiting to take care of them. Remus took Hermione over to the couch and got her to calm down. He tried asking her what had happened but she just buried her head in his chest and shook her head.

"Take her back to head quarters Remus, I will gather her things." Remus nodded and took his wand out, Dissapparating to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, with Hermione tucked in his arm.

Hermione woke to the sound of voices once more.

'This seems to be a regular occurance lately.' She thought opening her eyes. She recognized everyone in the room, but shrank back from them all, not wanting to deal with anyone right now.

"Hermione dear! You're awake!" Molly Weasley bustled around the bed to stand by her head, and reached out a hand to comfort the poor girl. Hermione flinched and Mrs. Weasley pulled back. Tears began running down Hermione's face and she flipped over on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow.

"Everyone out," Came Remus's voice from the door "She wants to be left alone right now."

Hermione turned slightly to see everyone leave, but when Remus made to leave as well she sat up and yelled "No!"

"Do you want me to stay?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded sinking back down to the bed. Remus shut the door and pulled up the armchair to her bed. "Will you tell me what happened Hermione?" She shook her head. He sighed. "Ok well whenever you're ready, we really need to know what happened. Can I get you anything?" Her stomach growled in response and Remus chuckled. "Ok, I'll be right back."

"No! Stay!" Hermione yelled shooting up in bed. Remus rubbed his chin and sat back down.

"Ok, I'll get Molly to bring something up. Expecto Patronum" he swished his wand and a brilliant figured emerged from his wand taking shape of a chocolate brown wolf. "Please ask Molly to bring up some food for Hermione." The wolf turned and disappeared through the wall. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked turning to Hermione. She shook her head and layed back on the pillows. Remus sat back and studied Hermione as she closed her eyes. A few moments of silence later and Mrs. Weasley came in carrying a tray of food and a glass of pumkin juice.

"I brought some for you as well Remus." She set the food on the table beside Hermione's bed and Hermione shrunk back as she approached.

"Hermione, it's all right. She's not going to hurt you. Look she brought you food." He spoke softly as if to a child or frightened animal. Mrs. Weasley set the tray down, smiled softly to Hermione and left. She closed the door behind her and Remus once again studied Hermione. Her bushy brown hair had calmed quite a bit in the last year or so and it now fell to just past her shoulders in soft light brown curls, with highlights of dirty blonde. Her chocolate brown eyes were currently wide with fear and confusion. She had tear streaks running down her pale skin. With his increased senses due to his… condition, he could tell that she was afraid. Terrified even. She didn't want to be left alone, this much was obvious. And it seemed she didn't want anyone's company save for his. She slowly sat up and reached for the tray, grabbing a bowl a chicken noodle soup off of it, as Mrs. Weasley returned to the room. Hermione jumped and almost dropped her soup.

"I thought she might like some books and a dreamless sleeping potion for later." She handed the books and potion to Remus and left without a word. When she was gone again, Hermione began eating her soup. Remus sat quietly, just watching her eat. When she was finished she set the bowl down and wordlessly reached for the books Remus was still holding. He handed her the books and watched her pick one and set the rest next to the tray.

"You know… It's not good to hold everything in like this. You need to talk to someone." Hermione looked up at him and shook her head, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. He reached over and wiped them away, letting his hand linger on her cheek. He placed a finger below her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him. "You need to tell someone what happened so we can help fix the situation and send whoever did this to Azkaban. It was a wizard right?" She nodded. "More than one?" She nodded again. "Death Eaters?" She sobbed silently and reached for him. Taking that as a yes he slid in to the bed next to her and took the book from her hands setting it with the rest of them. He grabbed the dreamless sleep potion and handed it to her. "Take this and have a sleep." She shook her head violently and looked at fearfully, pleading. "I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise." She considered his words and finally took the vial from him and swallowed the potion. She handed him the vial and he set it on the bedside table. They laid down on the bed and she placed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. This seemed to calm her considerably and she slowly drifting off in to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Trust Me

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm… *sigh* All Contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_**CHAPTER 2-Trust Me**_

Hermione woke to the morning sun streaming in through the window. She felt someone shift behind her and stiffened trying to recall last night's events. Remus. He was still with her, just like he promised. She smiled slightly and turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest, waking him on accident. He yawned and stretched.

Smiling down at her he asked, "Feeling better?" She shrugged. "Ready to talk?" She didn't answer, only looked to the door that was beginning to open.

"Hermione!" Harry Potter exclaimed, seeing that she was awake. Remus sighed and sat up. "We were so worried about you!" Hermione squealed and jumped over to Remus as Harry and Ron Weasley bolted to the bed.

"Boys! Back off. She's still very shaken. And scared." Remus turned and pulled Hermione into his arms and she buried her head into his chest, peaking out at Harry and Ron. "They won't hurt you. They're your best friends." She nodded but hid her face further from view from the two boys.

"'Mione?" Ron asked. "What's wrong? What happened." Hermione shook her head, still buried in Remus' chest. Remus sighed.

"You boys best leave. She doesn't want to be around anyone. For some reason I'm the only one she wants around her. I'll let you know when she wants to see you." The boys nodded looking defeated and headed for the door.

"Get better 'Mione. We love you." Harry said as he shut the door. Hermione visibly relaxed as soon as the door shut.

"I have an idea, if you'll go along with it." Remus started. "I know you don't want to talk, but we need to know what happened and who did it to you." Hermione leaned back against the pillows and gazed at Remus questioningly. "I'd like to bring in some pictures of suspected Death Eaters and have you point out which ones were there and which ones harmed you. Would that be ok? Could you do that?" Hermione looked away from him and looked thoughtful. Finally she slowly nodded her head, tears in her eyes. Remus got up and crossed the room, picking up a folder of papers. He went back to the bed and levitated a small table next to her bed and sat in the arm chair again. He began pulling out pictures and laying them on the table when he had 7 laid out, as many as would fit on the table, he asked her to point out if any of them were there. She shook her head and he picked up all the papers and set them on the floor next to him and took out 7 more and asked her again. She nodded and he asked her to point out which ones. She pointed out Dolohov and Bellatrix with a shaking hand.

"Hermione how many were there?" She held up 3 fingers. He shuffled through the pictures and laid out another picture on top of the others. "Him?" She shivered and nodded. He picked up the remaining photos and put them back in the folder along with the ones he set on the floor, leaving out Dolohov, Bellatrix and Malfoy's pictures. "I need you to try to tell me what they did." She shook her head fiercely. He sighed. "Hermione, the sooner we know what they did, the sooner we can put them in Azkaban where they belong." She nodded slowly and pointed to Dolohov. "He started it?" Hermione shook her head and pointed to Malfoy then back to Dolohov. "Malfoy started it then Dolohov?" She nodded.

"My parents" she whispered and pointed to Bellatrix.

"She had your parents?" She nodded. "In the living room?" Again she nodded. "Ok then what? Did Malfoy get you or did Dolohov?" She pointed to Dolohov. "And he brought you to the living room with your parents?" She nodded and tears slipped down her cheeks. Remus leaned over and wiped them away placing a finger beneath her chin and bringing her face up. "I need you to concentrate honey" She nodded again and he leaned back into the chair. "What happened when you were in the living room?" Hermione gestured all around her. "Grimmauld place? They asked you about the headquarters?" She nodded. "Did you tell them?" She shook her head no and he breathed a sigh of relief. "They tortured your parents?" It was more of a statement than a question and she confirmed it with a nod of her head. "Who was torturing them?" She pointed to Malfoy. "Who was first? Your dad?" She shook her head. "Your mom?" She nodded. They both looked up as the door opened and Mrs. Weasley walked in carrying a tray of breakfast food.

"Everyone is asking about Hermione. Are you doing alright dear?" She asked. Hermione didn't answer but looked at Remus.

"She's still pretty shaken Molly. She's trying to tell me what happened." He said gesturing to the pictures on the table.

"I see. Well here's some breakfast for you both, when you're ready." She set the tray down on the table and turned to leave. Once the door was closed, Hermione reached for the tray. Remus handed it to her and she pulled a bowl of porridge from the tray and a glass of orange juice and set it on the bedside table.

"So Dolohov came to your room and brought you to the living room, where your parents were being held by Bellatrix" Remus began. Hermione nodded and he continued. "Lucius asked you about Headquarters and when you refused to answer he tortured and killed your mother, then your father?" She nodded again, starting to cry once more. "What happened then?" Hermione looked thoughtful, wondering how to tell him this next part. She pointed to Dolohov then Bellatrix and clapped. Remus looked confused. She pointed to his wand and clapped again and pointed to her ears. "The used their wands and made a clapping sound?" She made shooing motions at him and he understood. "They left? Disapperated?" She nodded solemnly. "Ok What about Lucius? Did he leave?" She shook her head no and gestured to her body. "He's the one that hurt you?" She nodded. "What happened…" she shushed him and tried to continue. She pointed to Lucius again and gestured to his wand and shook her head. "He didn't use his wand?" She nodded. "He did all this with his hands?" she pointed to her feet. "And his feet?" She nodded and sat back against the pillows exhausted. "Did he do anything else? Why did you pass out? Do you know how the muggle authorities got there?" She waved a hand at him and layed down turning her back to him. He sighed. "Ok, you can go to sleep but we need to finish this later." She nodded and drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_She was running through a forest. She didn't know what she was running from all she knew is that if she quit running, she would die. Suddenly she heard screaming ahead of her and she ran faster, knowing what was coming and desperately wanting to stop it. She ran for what felt like hours, her legs not wanting to go fast enough._

_Suddenly she was in a clearing. In the middle was her mother and father tied to posts with Death Eaters surrounding them firing curses one at a time._

_Her mother looked up and saw her and told her to run. Forget them and run the other way. Doing as she was told she turned and ran. But she hadn't gone far when she tripped over a branch and fell rolling over on her back the face of Lucius Malfoy loomed in front of her._

"_You'll need to be punished" he sneered. Suddenly he was tearing at her clothes and exposing her body. She felt like a knife was being plunged in between her legs._

_***_

Hermione woke screaming, drenched in sweat.

"Hermione! Shh it's ok. I'm here" Remus jumped from his chair and across the table pulling her into his arms. She quieted and sobbed in to his arms. "What happened? Did you have a night mare?" She nodded and pulled away. Wiping her face she looked up at him.

"H-he r-rap-raped me." She broke down crying again and Remus pulled her closer.

"Who, sweetie? Who raped you? Dolohov?" She shook her head. "Malfoy?" She nodded slowly. "Oh Hermione. Sweetie, I'm so sorry." He sent his patronus to Molly asking her to bring him a vial of dreamless sleep and a few minutes later she opened the door. She handed the vial to Remus. "Hermione, honey. Take this and go back to sleep. I'll be right her when you wake up." She nodded and quickly swallowed the potion and laid back down. When he was sure she was asleep he turned to Molly. "I need Minerva, she needs to know what happened to Hermione. Tell her to bring a healer as well." Molly nodded, took one last look at Hermione, and left.

"Well Remus? What happened?" McGonagall asked the moment she walked in, with Poppy Pomfrey striding in behind her. Remus recounted what Hermione had told him and she looked very old by the time he finished.

"She needs a pregnancy test. Just to be sure. And she has multiple bruises and cuts that need to be healed. Molly and I healed the broken bones already." McGonagall left to talk to the Ministry and Poppy started to work on the bruises and cuts. Finishing that she shifted Hermione so she was laying on her back and she pulled up her shirt.

"Gravida declaro" She muttered and within seconds Hermione's stomach began glowing red. "Unfortunately, Mr. Lupin, she is pregnant. With twin girls." Poppy left after leaving instructions to Remus about potions and such that she had left behind. Remus sat back and tried to digest this information. He suddenly wanted very much to Apparate to Malfoy Manor and rip Lucius Malfoy's head off.


	3. Chapter 3 Options

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm… *sigh* All Contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling._

_**CHAPTER 3 – Options**_

Remus Lupin was distressed to say the least. To say he wanted to kill Lucius Malfoy would be an understatement. He wanted the man to suffer as Hermione undoubtedly would in the next few years of her life. The thought that any man could do what he did to Hermione was incomprehensible to Remus. And the thought that she would have to look at her children for the rest of her life, knowing, remembering what had happened, killed him. He wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from, only that he knew they were there. He walked back in to Hermione's room to see her rocking back and forth in her bed, sobbing. She looked up when he entered.

"Gone…?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, love." He apologized. "I had to use the restroom." She nodded and reached for him. He crossed the room and laid down next to her, battling his emotions. "Minerva spoke to the Ministry and they have all their Aruors out looking for them right now." She nodded and placed her head on his chest, snuggling into him. Hearing his heartbeat seemed to calm her considerably, though he didn't know why. He convinced himself that it was just the human contact after everything she'd been through, fighting down what he suddenly hoped it was. Sometime after Hermione fell asleep once more and Remus looked down to gaze at her. She really was an extraordinary witch, bloody brilliant, and beautiful.

'_Where did that come from Lupin? She's 20 years younger than you, for Merlin's sake! Snap out of it.'_ He began thinking about the time that he'd known her. In her third year, she had shocked him by easily performing all his spells on the second or third try and getting his essays spot on. Now he was by no means a hard teacher, but most people seemed to struggle with his work. Not Hermione Granger. It was true that she was a bit of a know-it-all, but he liked that about her. And the fact that she always had her nose in a book was a bit attractive. When she was thinking hard about something she always bit her lower lip, and it was quite cute.

Her fourth year she surprised him once again by helping Harry in every one of his tasks, despite the vicious rumors surrounding her and Harry's relationship by that horrid Rita Skeeter. Never once pausing to wonder if it was worth it, she had stuck by Harry no matter what. Even knowing the possible repercussions from it. Her fifth year, he wasn't at all surprised to see her in the Department of Mysteries battling alongside her fellow class mates. And doing very well if he did say so himself. He swelled with pride as she shot hex and hex, jinks after jinks, at the Death Eaters, some of them he had taught her himself.

The tragedy of her sixth year had shaken her badly, he knew. She tried to hide it, tried to be strong for Harry, but the truth was that she missed Dumbledore horribly. He could tell that she looked up to him very much, and the thought that her idol was now gone shook her. But nothing compared to what was happening now. It scared him that she was so withdrawn. Even in the hardest times she always put on a brave face, for those around her. Now she was withdrawn, terrified to be alone, and not speaking to anyone, even her best friends who had been there with her through 6 years of terror. And yet it pleased him somewhat that she had chosen him to be with her. It was probably just the fact that he was the first to show her kindness after the incident, but still it pleased him.

As he pondered this, Hermione slowly woke up, unbeknownst to him, and looked up at him.

'_I wonder what he's thinking about? I feel bad for hogging all his time, but I don't want to be alone.' _She thought._ 'He's the only one I want around me, he's such a good person, even if he doesn't realize it. I'll never be able to thank him enough for what he's been doing for me these last few days.'_ With that thought in mind, she leaned up and kissed him on the jaw, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine. What was that for?" He looked at her questioningly and she blushed.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for being here for me." It was the most she had spoken in days and he was pleased and disappointed that she was slowly recovering.

'_Disappointed? No I'm not.'_

'_Yes you are Remus quit lying to yourself. You love spending time with her, even if she does sleep through most of the time.'_ Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he smiled softly at her.

"It's my pleasure love. Would you like to go down to have breakfast today?" She shook her head.

"Maybe tomorrow." He nodded and knew that he had to tell her about her condition soon.

"'Mione…" He began. She looked up at him "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" She asked sitting up.

"There were other… outcomes to Lucius forcing himself on you," After a minute, she looked over at him in horror and placed her hand on her stomach. He slowly nodded. "Yes, you're pregnant." She gazed at him for a minute and then looked away quickly as tears formed in her eyes. He crawled on to the bed and laid down with her. "It'll be ok honey. We'll all be here for you to help take care of the babies."

"_Babies_?" She said crying harder in to the pillow. Remus sighed.

"Yes love babies. Its twins. Two little girls." Remus turned her around so she was crying into his chest. He rubbed her back until she was reduced to hiccupping every few seconds. He pulled back and looked at her. "Would you like me to call Minerva and ask her if you have any other options?" She quickly nodded and Remus sent his Patronus to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Yes Ms. Granger, of course you have options." Professor McGonagall said to the girl.

"Like what?" Hermione sniffed. It was the first words she had spoken to anyone save Remus. McGonagall seemed surprised by this as well but she quickly recovered/

"There are potions that you can take that will cause a miscarriage, or of course you can give the babies up for adoption at the Ministry." Hermione slowly nodded and started crying again.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?" Remus said pulling her into his lap.

"I don't want to just end their lives… They're people too, they deserve to live. But I don't think that I could carry them for 9 months, fall in love with them, and then have to give them away. But I really don't think I could live with them every day and be reminded of what happened…"

Professor McGonagall was thoughtful for a second before making up her mind. This option was best. "Ms. Granger, you have one more option then." They both looked hopefully up at her. "There is a potion you can take with a spell that you cast on yourself and the other person. You can change the babies father. Biologically. They would look nothing like Lucius only the other person."

"What would I have to do?" Hermione asked immediately.

"I could brew the potion. You would only have to cast the spell. And well… You would have to choose who the… umm… other person is and, of course, get they're umm… participation…"

"Participation? In what?" She realized she wasn't going to get around this part so she decided to just blurt it out.

"The two of you would then need to engage in…" She paused taking a breath and gasped out, "Sexual intercourse." Hermione was obviously not fazed by the words, she just looked deep in thought.

"And that would completely change the father?" McGonagall nodded.

"I'll just give you a few days to decide." She said backing out the room, red faced. "Be sure to let me know when or if I need to start the potion." Remus nodded, sitting back in his chair.

The next few days passed slowly. Hermione was eating breakfast lunch and dinner with everyone else, but she still wasn't talking very much. She only talked if someone asked her a question, and replied with the shortest answers without seeming rude. She never jumped in to conversations or gave her opinions. This was very un-Hermione like and everyone was worried.

Hermione knew they were worried about her, but she just couldn't get comfortable around a lot of people. One night Hermione was laying in bed, thinking, unable to get to sleep, as she had been doing since she had heard her only option for these babies. She had been considering who to ask since deciding that this is what she wanted. Her mind immediately when to Ron or Harry, but she had quickly dismissed the idea. They were more like brothers to her than anything, and it would be weird being intimate with either of them. She considered the eligible Weasley's for a while. But Fred and George were still too immature. Percy was an ass. And Bill and Charlie are never around. She was now at a loss and getting very frustrated. Just then Remus shifted behind her and she smacked herself in the head for not thinking of it. Slowly turning, as to not wake Remus, she turned to face him. She looked up at him.

"_He's really very handsome. And he's not that old. He's a werewolf of course, but that doesn't bother me. A lot of people probably won't be open to the idea. But hopefully he will. I know he wants a family."_ She leaned up and softly kissed his lips, hoping to ask him in the morning. But he, apparently, had another idea. His eyes opened and he smiled sleepily at her.

"What was that for? Thanking me again?" Hermione smiled softly up at him.

"Remus, what would I do without you? You've been here for me since the beginning of all this crap. What would you do if I asked you for a huge favor? Something that would change my life…" Remus looked suspiciously down at her, having a pretty good idea of what she was going to ask.

"I'd say I'll have to think about it." He said half jokingly down at her.

Hermione took a deep breath and began explaining. "I considered Harry and Ron, but they're more like my brothers than anything and it would be weird. The other Weasleys all have various problems like their too immature, or an ass, or never around. And I don't have anyone else to ask. I know it would be a big sacrifice for you, but I also know that you want a family. And I just don't know what I'll do if you don't say yes. But I want you to say yes because you want to not because it would mean the world to me."

"I'm going to need to think about it Hermione. It's a huge decision." She nodded, looking away from him. He kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep love." She curled up on his chest and laid her head down. Remus sat up for another hour, considering what she had said. He knew this would happen. And he understood all her logic. He really was her only option. It's not like he was surprised at her conclusion, or particularly against it either. She was beautiful, of course. And smart, no, brilliant. She was funny and courageous, and fiercely protective. She would be a great mother and wife one day. And he really was getting up there in age. But she obviously didn't mind. There was the fact that he was a werewolf, but he knew that she never really cared about that. That only left what everyone else was going to think. Everyone would be appalled at the idea. No matter the fact that they both cared a great deal about each other, and that it would make them both happy, just that fact that he has a 38 year old werewolf was enough to make everyone vehemently against it. He drifted off to thoughts of what they're little girls would look like and what they're life would be like, if only he had the courage to say yes.


	4. Chapter 4 Siriusly

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling_

_**CHAPTER 4 - Siriusly?**_

The next few weeks passed without much event. The full moon came and went and Hermione missed Remus dreadfully during that time. She still wasn't talking much and she spent all her time with Remus. School was due to start in a month and a half and Remus had yet to make a decision. McGonagall had informed them that the spell had to be done before she was 4 months along and that the potion would take 2 weeks to brew. Since Hermione was now 6 weeks along, that left Remus with 2 months to decide at the very most. He was hoping to decide before that but he was still at a loss. Remus sat in Hermione's room watching her sleep and silently arguing with himself.

_No one would approve. _

_So? If it makes us both happy no one else should matter._

_I am 20 years older than her, a werewolf, and her former teacher. And if I decided to return this year to teach DADA I WILL BE her teacher._

_She obviously doesn't care about age or your furry little problem._

_And what about being her teacher?_

_There's no rules against it. She's of age._

_Yes but it would be... unethical of me. I would feel like I'm taking advantage of her._

_It's not taking advantage if she wants it too._

_She's too young to know what she really wants._

_She the brightest witch of her age... I'm pretty sure she can figure it out. You're a very good choice, all things considered. Harry and Ron aren't mature enough for the responsibility. And she won't very well ask Snape, now will she? Not that he'd be at all interested._

All of a sudden there was a loud crash downstairs and Mrs. Black began screaming. Hermione shot up in bed and backed into the headboard. Remus rose from his chair quickly and crossed the room, calling to Harry down the hall.

"Harry, stay with Hermione. I'll go check it out, it was probably just Tonks again." Harry nodded and came in to the room. Remus went back over to Hermione. "I'll be right back. Harry is here. He's not going to hurt you. Just sit tight and I'll be back soon." She nodded slowly, looking at him apprehensively. He crossed the room again and ran out the door. Harry glanced around the room and went to sit in Remus' vacated chair. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, listening for noises from downstairs but there were none. Finally, growing uncomfortable in the silence, Harry decided to try to get her to talk.

"So are you excited to go back to Hogwarts? We all know how much you love school." Hermione gave him a hesitant smile and nodded quickly. "You know, I've been thinking a lot about what Dumbledore and I were doing before..." He faded off and Hermione nodded understandingly. "Well, anyways. I know I'm going to need help finding all the Horcruxes. And I was thinking maybe you and Ron could come along and help me." Hermione sadly realized that because of the babies she wouldn't be able to accompany them.

"I can't" She whispered. It was the first time she had spoken to him and it took him off guard. he quickly recovered, knowing the old hermione was slowly coming back, but that it would take time.

"Why not? Too interested in going back to school?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, you'll find out eventually. There's a few things I need to work out before telling everyone." Harry looked at her questioningly but Hermione just shook her head. They continued talking about the Horcruxes and what they might be.

"I think that some of them will be objects from Hogwarts. It was his only home, you know." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Harry considered this for a moment and agreed.

"Yea, that makes sense. There's 7. I know that. The diary from Second year was one, the ring that Dumbledore found was two, and the locket from the cave is three. That leaves 4 more. I'm almost possitive that Voldemort hiimself is another and his stupid snake too. So that leaves 2. What are some famous Hogwarts objects?"

"Well there's Gryffindors sword, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's goblet and Slytherin's Cauldron. Although the Cauldron was destroyed long ago. So that leaves the sword, the diadem and the goblet." Hermione leaned over to get parchment, a quill and ink just as Remus' wolf patronus floated through the wall.

Remus ran down the stairs two at a time to get to the bottom floor. When he got there he found a hunched over figure in the corner, panting for breath.

"Stand. Show yourself." He barked at the person.

"Never thought I'd get this kind of welcome home" came an extremely firmiliar voice.

"SIRIUS?!" There was no way. He was dead. Right?

"Ya. It's me." He stood and walked in to the light of Remus' wand.

"I don't quiet beleive you. Answer some questions for me." Sirius nodded and Remus began. "What am I?"

"A werewolf."

"Ok that one was easy. What is your animagus? James and Peter's too."

"I'm a black dog, James is a Stag and Peter is a rat, litteraly." He gave a hollow laugh.

"What did we used to call ourselves? What did we invent to help in our.. escapades? And what were the words to trigger this object?"

"The Marauders. The Marauders map, which is now in Harry's possession. And "I solumnley swear I'm up to no good." To clear the map you say "Mischeif managed"."

"Pretty good... But only the real Sirius Black would know this." Remus said apprehensivly. "What did James pass on to Harry, where did James get it, and who actually gave it to Harry?"

"Oh you mean besides his dashing good looks?" Sirius laughed and Remus held back a smile, already knowing this was the REAL Sirius Black and just being cautious. "Well let's see James got it from his father, it had been in his family for generations. It came to Dumbledores possession, who later gave it to Harry in his first year for Christmas. And it was an invisbility cloak. The very one that we used to sneak around the castle with." Sirius finished with a grin. Remus strode up to him and gave him a feirce hug.

"I thought I was the only true Marauder left." They hugged for a second then went in to the kitchen to have some tea and catch up.

"So how are you not dead?" Remus asked finally. Sirius laughed.

"I'm really not sure. One minute, I'm fighting Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, Bellatrix shoots the killing curse at me, and I really thought it had hit me, and I'm falling through that veil thing. It was pretty trippy in there! And the next thing I know, I'm falling to the ground in an alleyway in Muggle America, 6 months after the DOM incident."

"That's strange." They continued talking about the last year, and Remus quickly came to the subject that had been bugging him for some time now. He explained everything that happened to Hermione after their 6th year, and the repercussions from it. After answering Sirius' various questions he explained the spell and that Hermione had asked him to do it. He aslo told him the reasons he didn't want to do it.

"Well, so far I've only got the negative end of it. What are the positives that you would both get? A family? Two little girls? You obviously care for her a great deal. Would you be happy with her? And finally how do you feel about her?"

"Yes, I would finally have a family of my own. I care for her. And I think I would be very happy with her. She's smart enough to keep up with an old guy like me. She's beautiful. She makes me think." Sirius considered his words for a second. He sighed.

"Mate, this isn't something that someone else can do for you. You have to do it for yourself. But if you think it will make you happy, Merlin knows you don't have enought happiness in your life, even though it's well deserved, if this will make you happy I say go for it. Screw what everyone else thinks and give it a go." Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to see your godson now." Sirius nodded and sipped his tea. Remus pulled out his wand and sent his patronus up to Hermione's room, telling her and Harry to come down to the kitchen and greet their new guest.

Later that night Remus and Hermione were sitting in her room. They were discussing something he had read in a book about Manticore blood being used to cure Muggle cancer. He finished his speech about it and they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke up.

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" Remus looked up from his book and nodded.

"Yes, I have."

"Have you come up with an answer yet?"

"Almost. But first I have a question for you."

"Ok, go ahead." Hermione placed a bookmakr in her book and set it on the bedside table.

"Would this option... make you happy? And if so, why? I mean I'm 20 years older than you. I'm a werewolf and there's a very big possibility that I could be your DADA teacher again this year." Hermione considered her words carefully for a second before beginning.

"Yes, it would make me very happy. And I don't care about the age difference, my parents were 18 years apart. My grandparents were 15 years apart. And wizards live longer that muggles. So when were in our hundreds it won't seem like as big of a difference as it does now. I don't care that your a werewolf. It just makes you who you are, its a part of you. And to your last question, there's no school rules or laws against it, as long as I'm of age, which I am. You're smart, nice, funny and handsome. What's not to like?" Realizing what she said she turned her head away from him turning quickly red. Remus was speechless. He placed a finger under her chin and turned his head to face him.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a long time. And yes. I do have an answer for you." He slowly leaned in a pressed his lips to hers. It felt, to both of them, like electricity was running through their bodies. They both felt completely relaxed, comfortable and carefree for the first time in days.


	5. Chapter 5 Almost

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling_

_Also this chapter is pretty explicit, so if your not comfortable with that you probably should stop reading, sorry!_

_**CHAPTER 5 - Almost**_

Remus contacted Professor McGonagall immediatly to ask her to start the potion. He suggested to Hermione that they should tell their friends, and she grudgingly agreed.

That night everyone was sitting around the table eating dinner, when Remus stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at him. Hermione was staring unhaltingly at the table in front of her.

"I have some regretable news and some... other news for you. First of all, everyone here knows about what happened to Hermione at the beginning of summer correct?" He looked around that table as everyone nodded sadly. "Ok, well there were some regretable repercussions from that. Hermione is a month and a half pregnant with twin girls." It was so silent you could hear the water dropping in the sink. Everyone's head turned towards Hermione, all looking shocked. The only one with their mouths not hanging open was Sirius, as he already knew. Before anyone could start their outbursts, remus quickly continued and attention was turned back to him. "However, Professor McGonagall is helping her to change who the father is. Genetically. She's working on brewing the potion right now, then she will help her learn the spell used and... explain the rest of the spell." Harry was the first to recover.

"Who is she changing the father to?" Ron nodded quickly.

"Ummm... Well that's for her to tell you when she's ready." Hermione elbowed him in the hip and Remus looked down at her, seeing her pleading face, he knew that she wanted him to tell them. "Ummm... OK well she choose someone that she cares for... Someone she's known for a while... Someone she's comforatble with... And I agreed." It took everyone a minute to figure out who it was. And when they did all hell broke lose.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Fred and George at the same time.

"REMUS! YOU'RE 20 YEARS OLDER THAN HER!" Molly shouted.

"WHAT ABOUT ONE OF US?" Ron roared.

"OR SOMEONE WHO'S YOUR AGE AND NOT YOUR EX-PROFESSOR?" Harry pleaded. Remus looked apprehensivley around the room, and glanced pleadingly at Sirius.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" Sirius yelled over everyone, deciding for once to set a good example. "IF YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY THEN I'M HAPPY FOR YOU!" He walked around the table to Hermione and Remus and gave them both a hug. Everyone fell silent.

"Could everyone please sit down and listen to what I have to say?" It was the first time anyone besides Remus and Harry had heard her speak since she got there and everyone quickly got back in to their seats. "I know most of you aren't happy with this. But this is what we've choosen. And no amount of complaining on your part is going to change our minds. I trust Remus, more than I do a lot of people. And of course I considered you and Harry first. But you're both too much like my brothers and it would just be way to weird the next morning. I don't care that he's older than me. My parents are 18 years apart. Age doesn't matter to me. And before anyone brings it up, I don't care that he's a werewolf either! It just makes him who he is. It's just another part of him. And there's no rules or laws against dating a student as long as he or she is of legal age, which I am. I care about Remus. A great deal." With that she sat down and began eating, ignoring the massive amount of talking. Taking a tip from Hermione, Remus did the same.

Later that night, Hermione and Remus were laying in bed. Hermione was reading Wizarding Pregnancy books to Remus, figuring he'd want to know about this stuff too. Just as she was about to tell him about the 5th month of pregnancy, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Remus said loudly. The door opened and Harry and Ron came walking in, turning red at the sight of them in the same bed.

"Ok, look." Harry started. "I don't really like this. Hermione you're like a sister to me. And Lupin you've always been sortof a father figure to me. So it's kindof weird seeing you two together. Or thinking about it for that matter. But I can tell that this is going to make you both happy. And that's all I want for the both of you. That's all that matters to me. So I guess I'm ok with this. It's just going to take some getting used to."

Ron nodded and added, "We're sorry about our reaction at dinner, it was just a huge shock." Hermione got off the bed and walked over to them. She stood there staring at them for a few seconds, before pulling them both in to a huge hug. They both felt wetness on their shirts and knew she was crying.

"Thank you both... So much! That means so much to me." She pulled away wiping her eyes. "You guys are like my brothers. The only family I have left, besides these babies. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there anymore... And I'm sorry I've been so distant lately."

Harry quickly shook his head. "Don't apologize for that 'Mione. We completely understand." Ron nodded his agreement. Remus conjured another armchair and invited them to stay and chat. They talked about the search for the Horcruxes("I wish I could come" hermione pouted), going back to Hogwarts("Gald I'm not going back!" Ron proclaimed), Order buisness(They haven't found Lucius or Bellatrix yet but Dolohov is in Azkaban now), and baby stuff.

"So have you guys thought about how your going to take care of the babies after their born?" Harry asked. "I mean, Hermione has classes and Remus, you might be teaching this year."

"I was actually thinking about ask Professor McGonagall If I could take my N.E. and graduating early." Hermione mused. "That way, I'll be done with classes before the babies are born. I'll probably ask to stay at Hogwarts, so they can be near Remus though." Ron laughed.

"Only you would want to stay at school after it's over." Childishly, Hermione stuck her tounge out at Ron and Harry and Remus laughed.

A few days had passed and everyone was seeming more ok with Hermione and Remus. They had all seemingly decided that if this is what it would take to make them happy then that's all that mattered. Harry, Ron and Ginny were getting more and more excited as the days passed. They couldn't wait until the babies were there and Hermione had to constantly remind them that they still had 8 months to go.

One night Hermione awoke in the middle of the night to find herself highly aroused. She hadn't been dreaming so she simply put it off as pregnancy messing with her hormones. She rolled over to snuggle into Remus' chest and tried to go back to sleep. But as Remus shifted and burried his face in her neck she became more and more distracted by the feeling of his breath on her neck. Throwing caution to the wind she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Slowly waking Remus kissed her back. They layed there and kissed for a while, the kisses slowly become more passionate and hungry. Remus pulled away for a second and smilled down at her before leaning in and kissing her forehead, her cheek, her jaw, trailing kisses down to her neck. Remus found her pulse point and bit down slightly, causing Hermione to gasp at the feeling. He smiled against her neck and his lips found their way back to hers. He slipped his arms around her waist and slid his hand up the back of her shirt and she reached up and began running her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. Reaching down he pulled her shirt up and off of her. He slid his hands around to her back and expertly unclasped her bra and taossed it to the side rolling on top of her.

She pulled back. "Uh-uh," she said as she grinned and rolled him over so she was straddling him. She reached down and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. She leaned down and kissed harder than before. Remus quickly noticed the growing need in his pajama pants and gently pushed Hermione away, sighing.

"Hermione..."

"What?" She asked, looking hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, you did nothing wrong, everythings perfect..." He paused, wondering how to put this. "I just don't think we should do this right now. You're still recovering from what happened and I don't want you to regret our first time and..." Hermione placed a finger on his lips and quieted him.

"I'm not going to regret this Remus. I want this."

"Are you absolutly sure?" Hermione nodded quickly. "Ok." He smiled and pulled her down to kiss him. Their bottoms quickly followed their tops and soon they were laying in bed kissing hungrily. Remus flipped her over on the bed and knelt over her, positioning himself in between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her hard as he slid inside her. He held himself back as she adjusted to him. When he looked down at her she nodded and he pulled out slowly just to push himself back in. He went slowly, trying to let her get used to the feeling. As he started going faster she stiffened and began pushing at him. He immediatly stopped and pulled out. Seeing that she was crying he sighed. He laid down beside her and pulled her to his chest.

"Are you ok love?" He asked gently when she had calmed down a bit. She looked up at him fearfully.

"I'm so sorry Remus! I don't know what came over me. It was just like all of a sudden all I could think about was how horrible my first time was." She started crying again and remus brushed the tears away.

"It's ok." He whispered softly to her. "We have time. We don't have to do it right now. It's not your fault." He placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "It's not your fault Hermione." She nodded slowly and he bent down and kissed her soflty. "Whenever your ready we can try again, ok?" She nodded and snuggled into his chest. Sighing softly, he burried his head in her mass of brown curls and tried to get back to sleep, cursing Lucius Malfoy the whole time.


	6. Authors Note

_**OK so this is just a quick authors note, I'm going to put down timeframes for anyone that is confused.**_

Beginning of the story was a week after 6th year ended

Hermione went to Grimmauld place the day after the incident

the 4th day after the incident she started to explain to Remus what happened

Remus found out she was pregnant on the 5th day and he told her on the 8th day and they talk to McGonagall on that same day

Hermione asks Remus to do the spell with her on the 12th day

Sirius shows up when she is 6 weeks and Remus gives her and answer on the same day, they also tell everyone else on that day

5 days later they almost get there but Hermione breaks down

If anyone is confused about anything else please ask me and I will respond in one of my next chapters. Any ideas for the story? Something I could do better on? Let me know!

Thanks for your reviews!

~Alice Lupin~


	7. Chapter 6 Genetic Swap

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling_

_Also this chapter is pretty explicit, so if your not comfortable with that you probably should stop reading, sorry!_

_**CHAPTER 6 - Genetic Swap**_

Professor McGonagall was quickly getting the potion finished. She had informed them that it would be done in 3 days time and that Hermione should start practicing the spell. After a particular exhausting practice session Hermione was laying on the bed with Remus, her head on his stomach, and he was reading the Daily Prophet to her.

After he finished he put it away and she began. "Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should try again... I mean we're going to have to in 3 days anyways... And I need to get used to it..." She glanced up at him and saw that he had a thoughtful expression. "I don't know what happened last time and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I know you care about me and that you'd never hurt me." Remus looked down and nodded at her.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about all this." Remus said. "I have one condition for all of this baby stuff" He grinned.

"What's that?" She asked sitting up. He quickly lost his grin and looked serious.

He took her heands in his and started. "No matter what happens between us, don't try to take my babies away from me. I can't stand to gain a family after all this time and then lose it because of something one of us did. I want to always be there for my kids, and you if you need it. You can always count on me, you and the kids, because I'll be here wether you want me to be or not." Hermione smiled softly at him.

"Remus, I would never dream of taking your children from you." She leaned up and kissed him, immediatly igniting a fire in them both. They slowly sunk down to lay on the bed and began removing eachothers clothes, hoping to finish what they started 6 days ago. When they were fully unclothed Remus looked down at her.

"Now, are you absolutly sure you want to do this? You're not going to freak out again?"

Hermione leaned up and kissed him, pushing her body down so that his manhood was pushing against her opening. "I promise." That was all she had to say. Remus pushed himself in and paused, letting her get used to his size. He started moving slowly at first but when Hermione started meeting his thrusts he began going faster, realizing that she wasn't going to stop him this time. They found a speed that satisfied them both and Remus could feel that they were both close. Pausing he pulled back so he was kneeling and not hovering over her and resumed his speed. Hitting just the right spot Hermione quickly found herself tensing herself for her orgasim. Remus, feeling her tighten up, picked up the pace. Hermione saw stars explode behind her eyelids and she fell over into ecstacy, Remus quickly following and lowering himself to lay on top of her. He rolled off a few minutes later and gathered her sleeping form to his chest. He kissed her forehead lightly and drifted off to sleep, feeling more complete than he had in 17 years.

Hermione more or less had the spell down, which was good because Professor McGonagall was bring the potion over that afternoon. Remus and Hermione sat in the library all day, reading about being Wizard parents. McGonagall arrived around 2pm and told them to keep the potion cold until they used it, so Hermione walked down and put it in the fridge. Fred and George were sitting in the kitchen talking in low voices over a peice of parchment.

"What have you guys got there?" Hermione asked placing the potion in the crisper.

"Nothing!" Fred and Georged chorused, perhaps a little too quickly. Hermione turned around and heard the shuffle of pachment, they were both beaming at her.

"Give it here Fred." She insisted.

"Umm, no. How about not?" Fred replied. Hermione stuck her hand in her pocket and apparated behind them, grabbing the parchment out of freds hand and apparated back to her spot. She looked down triumphantly at the parchment to see drawing of babies and weird looking contraptions.

"What is this?"

"Ummmm" Fred began. "It's ummm..." Geroge continued. "Baby Bonkers..." They said together. "The ultimate jokes for babies!"

"You had better not come near my children with those things, or so help me I'll Avada your ass." She said camly handing them the parchment back. She went back upstaris to find Remus and McGonagall conversing about the upcoming school year.

"Would she be able to do that?" Remus asked as Hermione walked into the room.

"Ahh, Ms. Granger. Remus has just informed me that you want to take your N.E.W.T.s and graduate early?" Hermione nodded.

"If I can I'd love too. But I'd also like to stay at Hogwarts afterwards so Remus can be there for the babies, if he decides to teach this year."

"Well I don't see any problem with that, though as you are getting Head Girl this year, I'll need you to continue with your Head duties after the babies arive as well." Hermione jumped excitedly.

"I got Head Girl?" She squealed. Professor McGonagall nodded as an owl soared through their open window.

"That's probably your Hogwarts letters now. It is perfectly ok for you to graduate a little early, you'll just need to study more for your N.E.W.T.s and you'll be getting more assignements at a time than others will. Any practical work you need to do will have to be scheduled with the teacher." Hermione nodded and McGonagall stood up and left. Hermione ran through the house giving everyone their letters and yelling in an excited voice "I GOT HEAD GIRL" to everyone she saw.

That night Hermione tiptoed to the kitchen when everyone was asleep. Slipping into the kitchen, she walked to the crisper.

"Night owl?" came a voice from the end of the table. Hermione whipped around.

"Sirius! What are you doing up? I thought everyone had gone to bed."

"Everyone but me. I don't require much sleep. Never have. What are you doing up?"

"Well, Remus and I are doing the umm... Spell tonight."

"Ahh, enough said. just please put up a silencing charm tonight. I don't fancy hearing my brother having sex..." Hermione turned red and faced the crisper.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind..." hermione replied. Grabbing the potion she ran back upstairs. She walked in to find Remus in bed, naked, waiting for her.

"Hey, did you get the potion?" he asked from the bed. She held up the potion, grinning. She sauntered over to the bed and set the potion on the bedside table and her hands drifted to the hem of her shirt and she pulled it over her head. Taking a look at Remus she noticed he was very ready for her. Grinning wickedly she quickly slid on to the bed and laid on top of him. He growled at her lack of nakedness and tried to flip her over to remove her clothing. Shaking her head quickly she remained on top of him. She slid down his body placing kisses on his tight chest, muscled stomach, reaching the thick tangle of dark blonde curls between his legs. She grasped his erect cock and flicked her tounge over the tip, eliciting a deep moan from the man before her. Looking up she was startled to see his eyes turn from a deep blue to shining amber.

"Don't stop, love." He growled and she lowered her mouth to his manhood, reminding herself to ask about his eyes later. She slowly slid her tounge along his length and slipped the tip passed her lips, swirling her tounge around it before taking as much as she could into her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down his member. Remus growling, moaning and groaning was quickly making her wet. She slid back up his body, placing kisses as she went. Remus reached around her and flicked her bra open with practiced hands. Her lacy black bra slid from her shoulders and she flipped it to the floor. His hands immediatly went into her hair pulling her in for a searing kiss. "The wolf wants you almost as much as I do." He murmured against her lips.

_'So that's what the eyes were about, Moony has come out to play.'_ She felt Remus hands go to her waist and slid to the front of her jeans. Flicking the button open and pulling down the zipper he slid her jeans and knickers down and she kicked them off quickly. She sat up and looked down at him.

"Hello Moony" she purred. He moaned in response to her voice. Before it got to far, Hermione reached over and downed the potion, plesantly suprised at the watermelon taste. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at her still flat stomach she muttered "Novo Abbatis". Her stomach glowed white and she knew the spell had taken effect, as well as the potion. Grinning down at Remus she asked questioningly, "Now, where were we?" Remus grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her down for a heated kiss. Lifting herself up, she found Remus erect cock and slowly slid onto it. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up, effectivley pushing him deeper inside her. She swished her hips in a circle and was gifted with the sight of Remus closing his eyes in bliss. Still cirlcing her hips, she lifted up until he was almost out of her, then she dropped back down, making them both moan in pleasure.

"Merlin you drive me crazy!" With that he grabbed her hips and began a furious pace. his now throbbing member was causing a bit of discomfort and he needed to find release quickly. She caught up with his speed and his hands fell to fist in the bedsheets. Hermione leaned down to kiss his neck. His head fell to the side and she bit down on his pulse point. Sucking a biting gently she reveled in the effect she was having on him. Knowing he was close he ran his hand ran up her thigh to the bundle of nerves in her folds and began rubbing. Her speed increased and he knew she was close to. Her walls were contracting tightly around his cock. She stiffened and moaned loudly, her pussy squeezing him tighter than before. She began qivering above him and with one last thrust she tumbled over the edge of her orgasim. He gasped her hips and with a few more hard thrusts he quickly followed with the most intense pleasure he'd felt in years.


	8. Chapter 7 Back Home

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling_

_**CHAPTER 7 - Back Home**_

Hermione and Remus woke to an insistant knowcking on the door. Remus groaned and rolled out of bed pulling on his boxers and shirt as he went to the door. He opened it to reveal Professor McGonagall looking at him with and eyebrow quirked.

"Good morning Remus. As soon as you and Ms. Granger are dressed I need to cast a paternity spell to be sure that it worked." He nodded and shut the door. He looked to the bed to see Hermione getting up. They quickly dressed and Remus let McGonagall in. She crossed the room and instructed her to lay back. Passing her wand over Hermione's stomach she muttered "Aperio Abbatis". Hermione looked down to see a thin pink line curling away from her teachers wand. The line twined its self every dirrection to spell Remus Jonathan Lupin. McGonagall pulled her wand away and the writing went away. "It worked." Hermione sighed in relief, not that she wouldn't mind a repeat of last night. "Now Remus I need to discuss something in private with you."

"Minerva," Remus said, taking Hermiones hand. "Anything you need to say to me you can say in front of Hermione." McGonagall nodded tensely.

"Very well. Due to... all of this... We will need to make a few changes to your plans. Since you will be Hermione's teacher this year, you will need to find someone else to grade her papers. I will gladly do it if you'd like. Also, I still expect you to treat her like everyother student in class. No favoritism, please. If something should happen to her in your class or any other, you need to continue class and have someone else take her to the infimary. Is that understood?" Remus nodded professionaly. "Good. Now as I understand it You are all going to Diagon Alley to fetch your school supplies. Ms. Granger I suggest you get self-adjusting robes to accomodate what will soon be a very large belly." Hermione nodded absently running a hand over her stomach, imagining she could feel the difference in the babies now that they had a real father.

The last month before school passed quickly and Hermione was excited to get back to school. She had been informed that if Draco Malfoy returned to school that he would be taking place as Head Boy. The very idea made her morning sickness even worse. She puking several times a day and every time Remus was right behind her, holding her hair and rubbing her back, glass of water in hand when she was done. She was extremely thankful that she had Remus to help her. Harry and Ron both had very sensitive stomachs when it came to vomit. Just the sound of her retching made them gag. Ginny said it was quiet funny.

Before she knew it Hermione and Ginny were boarding the Hogwarts Express and giving tearful goodbyes to the Weasleys and Harry. Harry and Ron were to set out to find the Horcruxes the next day. Hermione stood on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on Remus's lips.

"I'll see you soon love." Remus whispered. "Don't cry 'Mione. Why are you crying? You'll see me in a few hours." He brushed her tears away and smiled softly down at her.

"I know, but everything will be different when we get to Hogwarts. We won't have as much time together." She explained.

"I know. You'll be busy trying to graduate and I'll have classes to teach. But just think, we have our entire lives together. To spend time together. And to raise OUR children." He placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. She nodded and wiped her eyes. Kissing him again she turned to the train and boarded with Ginny, ignoring the whispers that followed her on to the train.

"She's dating PROFESSOR LUPIN?!"

"I heard he bit her."

"No way! He wouldn't. A student? And a teacher? Isn't that illegal?"

These comments and more followed her through the castle day by day. Everyone knew about her and Remus. But they were all far from the truth. No one yet knew that she was pregnant, thank Merlin! Draco Malfoy had indeed turned up for his 7th year, much to Hermione's disappointment. But he seemed to be avoiding her presence. Everytime she entered a room he was in he would get up and promptly leave. Not that she was complaining.

Within a month in class she was a fourth of the way through the year. She was taking night and weekend classes and she was allowed to skip regular 7th year classes due to already knowing everything and more about what everyone else was learning. She spent her days in the Heads common room and spent Remus's free hour with him. She was now 4 and a half months pregnant and she was starting to show. Not enough for it to be obvious, but it was there.

"Remus, do you think I'm fat?" she asked one night. She had the night off and that was rare. She was in Remus' Quarters and they were laying on his bed discussing baby names.

"What? Why would you even ask that?" He said shocked. "You are NOT fat. You're pregnant. And you're beautiful." They were slowly becoming more couple-like and she loved hearing things like this from him. She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. The full moon was approaching. They both knew it. SInce the first time they had slept together it had been increasingly hard to resist the urge to spend the full moon with him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. But she also knew that Remus would be furious with her the next morning.

"I've always liked the name Hailey. Hailey Mae. What do you think?" She looked up at him.

"I think..." He said shifting to lay on top of her. "...That we have 6 more months to discuss names and only..." He looked at his watch. "2 hours until you have to be back in your Common room." He grinned suggestively at her and she laughed.

"Remus, you know I'd love to, but I'm exhausted." She said, yawning to prove her point. Remus stick his lower lip out pouting.

Hermione woke the next morning to a warm body beside her. Sitting up quickly she realized she was still in Remus's quarters. She didn't remember falling asleep last night, but apparently they both had. Glancing at the clock she realized she had a few hours til her class with Professor Flitwick. She laid back down and snuggled into Remus's chest. Her stomach lurched suddenly and she shot to the bathroom, wondering when her morning sickness was supposed to end. She emptied what little was in her stomach and Remus came in to the bathroom pulling her hair back from her face. She leaned against his chest and breathed slowly.

"I need to go see Madam Pomfrey today. My morning sickness should be gone by now." Remus nodded and handed her a glass of water.

A few minutes later she was on her way to the infimary, Remus walking next to her. They reached the hospital wing and she sat on a bed while Remus fetched Madam Pomfrey.

"Still having morning sickness huh?" She said coming out of her office. Hermione nodded and laid back on the bed. Madam Pomfrey lifted her shirt and passed her wand over Hermione's stomach a few times. "Ms. Granger, you're not gaining enough weight to sustain these babies."

"Well, perhaps if I wasn't puking ever half hour, I could gain some weight." Hermione said sarcastically. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips at the girl and sighed.

_'Hormones. What lovely things.'_ Remus laughed in his head.

"Well, I'll brew you up some morning sickness potion. You can pick it up at 5 tonight." Hermione nodded and got off the bed to head to the Charms classroom.

Needless to say the morning sickness potion worked very well. Hermione was now hungry constantly and as the months passed she only grew hungrier and bigger. She was now almost 6 months pregnant and it was very obvious. She had taken a habit to sleeping with Remus. It was always more comfortable than her empty bed.

She was now almost three fourths of the way done with school and she was preparing for her N.E.W.T.s and final exams. Whatever Malfoy was doing before was obviously making him grow bored. He was now nastier than ever before. He'd sneer at her every chance he got, he took pleasure in the fact that Harry and Ron were not returning and mentioned it at least twice a day. He had also added new mean names to extensive list he had last year. He was now calling her a whale, teachers bitch, and a whore, amoung other things. He would refer to getting into her knickers or bedding her. However, her arguing tactics were getting much better.

One specific day, Hermione was eating breakfast with Ginny and an owl dropped inbetween them.

"It must be from Harry and Ron! Open it!" Ginny whispered excitedly. Hermione set her toast down and pulled out the scrowl tied to the Owls feathers.

Dear Hgr and Gy,

Found. And know another. Headed that way tw. Run in with . and Be. Ry injured. Nothing too bad.

How is school? How is Dy acting? Like he's planning anything? Over heard . Mission for Dy? Please check?

R.P. different.

Hr&Ry

The girls read it over and looked up to see Malfoy coming towards them.

"He knows! He has to!" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the teacher's whore and the flamehead. What do you have there? A letter from boy wonder?" He sneered.

"None of your business, Ferrett." Ginny spat at him. Draco leaned forward, placing his hands on the table in front of them.

"Don't think we don't know what they're up to. AND" he said glaring at Hermione, "Who's kids your carrying."

"You know thing about my babies, Malfoy. Now get away from me."

"I don't think I will. In fact, my father informed me that if you don't choose to get rid of those filthy things, that I'm to do it for you." His eyes glitteres maliciously. He reached into his robes and pulled out a vial. "Drink it." She knew what it was. But she also knew what it would do if it came incontact with air and human skin. Holding back a smile she glared at him and grabbed the vial.

"Hermione! NO!" Ginny yelled. Hermione quickly uncorked the vail and threw it at his face. She grabbed Ginnys arm and hauled her up from the bench, taking off they heard the sound of Malfoy screaming and pounding after them. They distantly heard the teachers get up, but they knew that the teachers wouldn't get to him in time. They ran up the grand stairs and took a sharp right. Skidding along the corridors They came to a heady wodden door and threw it open. They slammed the door just as Malfoy cam hurdling around the corner. They both backed away from the door and there was a loud thud and Malfoy rammed into the door.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Remus's voice boomed down the hallway. Malfoy whipped around and glarred at him.

"Look what that bit... mud... WOMAN did to my face!" Remus held back a laugh with all his strength.

"Yes, and we all saw exactly what you did to provoke her." Professor McGonagall said, striding down the corridor.

Remus raised his arm. "Petrificus Totalus" Malfoy's limbs spung together and he ran passed him down the hall. A scream echoed through the door and he sprinted and pushed the door open to find Hermione on the floor screaming in pain, Ginny kneeling next to her looking scared.


	9. Chapter 8 News

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling_

_By the way, I didn't explain this very well in the last chapter. All of the teachers Quarters only let certain people in to the room. Hermione was allowed in because she is there all the time and Remus trusts her, Ginny was allowed in because Hermione trusts her, as does Remus. That's why Malfoy was unable to open the door. ON TO THE STORY!!!_

_**CHAPTER 8 - News**_

Remus sat in a chair next to Hermione's bed. She had panicked when they were locked in the room and it had almost caused her to have the babies way to early. Draco Malfoy was now in the custody of the Ministry, thank Merlin. Ginny was on the other side of her bed, asleep. Remus laid his head down on the bed.

_'The Death Eaters still think the babies are Malfoy's obviously.'_

_'Maybe we should make it public that they aren't?'_

_'No, Hermione is getting enough rumors just at school. All we need now it a wonderful column by Rita Skeeter in the daily prophet.'_

It was the day before the full moon and Remus was feeling horrible. He hated that Hermione couldn't come with him. They had found out that Hermione's stress level was threatening to put her into early labor so Remus was always making her take breaks and do breathing and meditation practices. It seemed to be helping. Right now, however, she was practically hyperventalating

"Love you have to calm down!" Remus insisted, rubbing her back and wiping her eyes.

"I-I c-can't h-h-h-help it! What if s-something h-happens to you?" She bawled.

"Nothing will happen to me. I'll be safe in the shreiking shack."

"And what if th-the D-death Eaters come and f-f-find you? Wha-what then?"

"Then I'll tear them to shreds, 'Mione" He said grinning

"This isn't funny!"

"I know love. But you just have to trust that I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now it's almost my classtime and I need to get to work." He carefully scooted her off of his desk and stood up to walk her to the door. She turned around at the door and threw her arms around him. She pulled away and kissed him forcefully on the lips. "I'll see you at dinner love."

"Meet me in your room? At dinner?" She stucked lower lip out and gave him her best puppydog look. "Please?"

"Merlin if our girls have the same pout as you'll they'll be spoiled rotten." He laughed. "I suppose I could." She grinned and kissed him on the nose before leaving the classroom

Remus walked to his quarters during dinner, wondering what Hermione had planned. He opened the door and smiled. Hermione had pulled the drapes back on all of the windows and the sunset light was streaming in to the room. There was a lacy white table cloth on his kitchen table and it was placed for 2 with candles lit on the table. On the plates there was herb baked salmon, fettechini, and cesar salad. Hermione came out of the kitchen folding up an apron, Dobby the elf following behind her. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with wisps of hair framing her face. She was wearing a midnight blue sun dress that showed off her belly nicely.

"Do you like it?" She asked timedly. He smiled lovingly at her.

"I love it. It looks delicious."

"Thank you, Dobby helped... a lot. My cooking sucks." Remus laughed and shook his head.

"I doubt it."

"No, Ms. 'Mione is right." Dobby squeeked. "She is a terrible cooker of food" Hermione laughed and sat down at the table, with some difficulty.

"Thank you for your help Dobby you can go now." With a snap, Dobby disappeared and they began eating.

"So what's all this for?" Remus asked gesturing around the room.

"Well, I've just noticed that we don't really do any couple things together, like have dates and such. So I thought it might be a good idea. Do you... not like it?" She asked nervously.

"No. It's great. I was just curious." They continued eating and finally Remus got up to wash the dishes. Before he could turn on the water though, Hermione's small arms wrapped around his cest and she pulled him backwards out of the kitchen, through the sitting room and on to the balcany to watch the sunset. Hermione stodd in front of him and she gently rested against him. He reached around and rubbed a hand along her growing belly.

As the sun was going down Remus asked, "Have you thought about any baby names?"

"I have a few in mind."

"Like what?" He asked curiously. He'd been racking his brain to find the perfect names for his little girls, but to no avail.

"Well I like the name Haley, or maybe Riley, Alanna, or Rainne. I want the middle name to be either Mae, Marie or Lily." She explained. "I know how much Lily meant to you. And you once told me that your mother's name was Marie. And my mother's middle name was Mae."

Remus nodded, a bit shocked at how well she remember little things. As the final rays of sunshine were disappearing, Hermione tunred in his arms. She reached up and pulled his lips down to hers. It started out as a simple kiss but quickly grew. Remus slowly pulled her through the sitting room and into his bedroom. He glanced around noticing that she had closed the drapes and lit hundreds of candles around the room, most of them hovering in air. He pulled her to the bed and laid her down. He pulled her dress up over her head and pushed her under the covers. He laid down behind her and they snuggled for a while. She shifted and turned to face him. His hand drifted up to her face and trailed to her arm to stop at her protruding belly. He placed a kiss on her forehead, nose, mouth, both cheeks, chin, down her chest to her stomach. He stopped and smiled down at his unborn children.

"Hi, my little princesses." He started. He gently rested his head on her stomach. "I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you both. your going to both be beautiful and brilliant. Just like your mommy." He kissed her belly and laughed as one of the twins kicked him in the head. "Hey, it's not nice to kick daddy!" Hermione laughed. He kissed her stomach again and mummured something against her stmoach.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What did you just say to the twins?" She insisted.

"Oh, that, nothing." He grinned and moved back up her body, placing kisses as he went. He laid down next to her and told her to close her eyes. She did so, curiously. She felt him roll over and heard some shuffling. He rolled back over and told her to open her eyes again.

"Hermione. You've taught me so much about love." He raised his hand to her face and placed it on her cheek. "You've given me the family that I've always wanted. I've never felt this way about anyone and I haven't been this happy, since my Hogwarts days. I want to grow old with you and raise our kids together. Will you please do me the honor of making me happy every day for the rest of my life?" He reached under his pillow and pulled out a black box. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a single diamond and a ruby on each side. "Will you marry me Hermione Jean Granger?" Tears began to form in Hermiones eyes and she threw her arms around Remus and kissed him over and over all over his face. "I'll take that as a yes" He laughed. She pulled back and he reached for her hand and placed the ring on her left ring finger. They laid in bed for a while and talked until they fell asleep.

Remus was jittery the next morning. He wanted to climb to the top of the Astronomy tower and yell out ot everyone that he was marrying Hermione Granger. They walked down to breakfast and Hermione went to sit with Ginny. Remus heard Ginny squeal as Hermione showed her the ring. He smiled to himself and went up to the teachers table. A few minutes later the post came in and everyone was busy opening letters and packages.

"THAT COW!" Came Ginny Weasley's voice from the Gryffindor table. He looked up to see Hermione grabbing the Daily Prophet out of her hands and quickly scan the pages. She began tkaing quick breaths and Remus knew she was about to hyperventalate. Jumping out of his chair and sprinting around the table, he got to Hermione faster that any of the teachers could even get up. He gently pulled the paper out of Hermione's hands and pulled her to him, softly telling her to breathe slowly, and began rubbing her back. He picked up the paper in his other hand and began reading.

_TEACHER STUDENT RELATIONSHIP AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDING!!!_

_We've been informed by a former student that Professor Remus James Lupin is holding a relationship with current student Hermione Jean Granger, of Gryffindor. We've also been told by another inside source that she looks to be about 6 months pregnant with twins! One has to wonder, is this relationship appropriate? He is, afterall, 20 years older than her. And her teacher! Now, think parents. Do you want your children around this?_

The article continued but Remus had read enough. He tossed it to Ginny and told her to burn it. He would deal with Skeeter later. He had some very good friends in the Daily Prophet office.

That night Remus was heading to the Whomping Willow. He was deep in thought and didn't notice the figure in the shadows following him. Picking up a long branch he reached out and pressed the knot in the tree and slid under the roots. The figure waited until they knew he was in the shreiking shack to follow. Waddling across the lawn the figure grabbed the same stick that Remus just abandoned and pressed the knot. Half way down the dirt tunnel they heard Remus changing and sped up.

Just as Remus had transformed he sniffed the air and realized that he wasn't alone.

_'NO! Go back to the school!' _He thought. He growled in anger as the figure pushed the door open.

"I'm not scared Moony, I know you won't hurt me." Hermione said. Moony walked up to her and tried to push her out the door. Hermione simply laughed and walked around him to sit on the creaky old bed in the room. Moony sat on his hind legs and stared at her.

_'Are you really that stupid? I could hurt you! I could hurt the babies!' _He raged at her in his head.

"Remus stop it. I can hear what your thinking and you fretting too much. Moony would never hurt his mate." Remus whined to show that he didn't quiet beleive that, but he padded over to Hermione to lay down with her.

_'You can hear me?'_ Remus asked.

"Yes. I can. Like I said Moony choose me as his mate, which is good, all things considered. I read about it the other day. When a werewolf find's his mate, the human half will be able to express thoughts when in the wolf form."

_'I love you Hermione.'_ He reached up a licked her cheek. Hermione was a bit shocked but she giggled just the same. It was technically the first time he had said I love you to her. She knew he did. He just had never said the actually words to her.

"I love you too Remus." They laid there in silence for a while until Remus's head shot up and he barked and growled.

_Don't you just love cliffhangers? Who's at the door???_

_Author's Note: I NEED BABY NAMES QUICKLY! I like unusual names._

_I'm going back and forth on a few names._

_Haley Mae Lupin, Rainne Marie Lupin(Marie was Remus's mothers name), Janie Mae Lupin (Janie Mae was Hermione's mother), EmmaLee Lily Lupin, Riley Mae Lupin, Zahara Lily Lupin, Serenity Maire Lupin, Alanna Mae Lupin or Savanah Marie Lupin_

_Remember I need 2. So which ever 2 are the most popular are probably the ones I'll pick. You can also suggest one of the first names with a different middle name, either Mae, Marie or Lily. Can't post the baby chapter til I get 2 names!_

_Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 9 Sickness and Return

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling_

_Possible baby names on the previous chappie, please vote!_

_**CHAPTER 9 - Sickness and Return**_

Remus growled at the door for a few seconds then jumped off the bed and began scratching at the door. Hermione got off the bed and walked over to him. She could hear scratching from the other side of the door as well.

"Do you want me to open the door? Who is it?"

_'Yes, please. Damn paws. It's Padfoot!'_ Hermione smiled and opened the door. A big shaggy black dog bounded into the room and barked joyfully then froze when he saw Hermione.

"It's ok Sirius, he won't hurt me. Moony choose me as his mate." Padfoot sat on his hind legs and barked wagging his tail joyfully. Moony and Padfoot took turns chasing eachother for a while while Hermione sat back on the bed and read a book about Wizard birthing. It sounded terribly painful, even though they gave you a numbing and pain potion. Slowly, Monny and Padfoot settled down and jumped up on the bed. They laid down next to Hermione and she put her book away, petting both of them and laid down to snuggle into Moony's fur.

Hermione was now 7 months pregnant and getting bigger every day. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, and she hated the stretch makrs she was getting around her stomach. Her temper was very short lately and she was often snippy with Remus and Ginny. Harry and Ron were doing very well. They had found 2 of the 3 Hogwarts founders items. They were convinced that the sword, diadem and goblet were all Horcruxes. The sword and the goblet had been found. The sword was deep within the Romanian woods and the Goblet was hidden away in Bellatrix Lestrange's gringotts vault. They still had yet to catch Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix. But at Hogwarts Hermione felt safe.

She was a week away from graduating and taking her N.E.W.T.s and needless to say, she was stressing. Remus entered his quarters to find Hermione sitting at his coffee table on the floor, with only her head showing above the multiple piles of books. She was scribbling furiously at a peice of parchment. Remus quietly walked up behind her and reached around to take her quill. She jumped and whipped around, glaring at him.

"What do you think your doing?" She screeched.

"I'm making sure you don't go into early labor due to stress. How long have you been sitting here?" He asked.

"That depends. What time is it?"

"Dinner time"

"I've been here since you left this morning."

"You didn't go to lunch?! Hermione! You're pregnant! The babies need food. Come on, we're going to dinner and you're GOING TO EAT!"

"But Remus! I have finals and N.E.W.T.s in less than a week!"

"Yes, but guess what? If you go into early labor they'll be canceled. So you're taking a break." She huffed but followed him down to dinner.

The next week passed by in a flurry of parchment and trying to sneak extensive study behind Remus' back. Friday came and she was headed to the Ministry of Magic to take her N.E.W.T.s at 9am. She entered through the floo network and went to the front desk to check her wand. They directed her to the 3rd floor where she met the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hello Ms. Granger," He said in his deep voice.

"Hi Kingsley" She said smiling.

"How have you been?"

"Uncomfortable" she laughed placing a hand on her buldging belly.

"Yes, I heard. Congratulations, extend that to Remus as well. Tell him I said hi."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Good are you ready to take your N.E.W.T.s?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" He took her to fill out some forms and then she took her first test.

The writtin tests were first; DADA, transfiguration, charms, arithmancy, potions, herbology, and then ancient runes. She had half hour breaks between each and they were each a half hour long. She had a lunch break between charms and potions and Kingsley informed her that she would be taking her practical exams on Monday. He advised her to go back to Hogwarts and rest up.

Returning back to Hogwarts she grabbed her favorite book and curled up on Remus' bed to read.

Hermione spent the weekend relaxing with Remus in his quarters. Ginny would spend a few hours a day with them and her and Ginny would talk about wedding plans and baby stuff, while Remus graded papers.

"So do you guys have any names picked out yet?" They were sitting on Remus' sitting room floor on Sunday. Ginny had homework spread out and Hermione was helping her with Potions.

"We have a few in mind..." Hermione replied. "I like the names Rainne, Riley, Serenity and Savanah. For middle names we're thinking either Mae, Marie or Lily. And of course Lupin is the last name."

"Those are cute! I like Savanah and Riley. One can have the middle name Mae and the other can have Marie. Now what about the wedding? Do you have a date or colors or who you want in it? Or anything?" Hermione laughed at Ginny's excitedness.

"We don't have date. Only that we want it after the twins are born. We don't have colors. But we know that we want you as the maid of Honor, Sirius as the best man and Harry and Ron as groomsman." Ginny squealed and flung her arms around Hermione's neck, causing her homework to fly everywhere.

"Just make sure the dress doesn't clash with my hair ok?" She said laughing.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm letting you pick your dress, within reason."

Remus went with Hermione to the Ministry of Magic on Monday. Classes had been canceled due to multiple teacher's contracting a magical virus. No one knew where it came from or how to cure it. Remus was immune to it because of his "furry little problem". Whilre Hermione was taking her practical N.E.W.T.s Remus was visiting with Kingsley.

"I read that article by Rita Skeeter" Kingsley said.

"Yes, I know. A lot of people aren't happy about Hermione and I." Remus admitted.

"Well, I'm happy for you," Kingsley said. "It's good to see you finally happy. You are happy right?" Remus nodded.

"Hermione makes me very happy. Happier than I've been in... Merlin, I don't know how long!"

"Well, then. That's all that matters. There's nothing illegal about it as she is of age."

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't stop the rumor of me biting her."

"I know Remus. Well, I have to get back to work. Being Minister ot Magic is no easy job." Remus laughed and they said goodbye. Remus pulled out his book about raising magical twins and began reading.

Hermione finished with her practical N.E.W.T.s and they headed back to Hogwarts to find every teacher in the Hospital wing and the students running wild. Hermione went to find Ginny and Remus went up to the hospital wing to talk to McGonagall

"Remus, I need you to do me a favor." McGonagall said weakly.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I need you to call a student body meeting in the great hall and let the students know that just because the teachers are sick doesn't..." She paused to cough. "Doesn't mean they can run rampant around the school. They still need to be studying. I also need you to stand as a temporary Headmaster. And get in touch with Kingsley and see if he can send some temporary teachers in to help you and to run classes. Can you do that?" Remus nodded and went to talk to Madam Pomfrey.

"Any idea what's wrong with them?" He asked in a quiet voice. The teachers were in various stages. Some were so weak all they could do was sleep. Some still had a bit of strength, enough to stay awake and talk, or read. But the virus had weakened them all so much that they couldn't stand on theyre own, let alone walk or teach classes. Horace Slughorn, who had returned to replace Snape, was furiously reading through as many books as he could to find an antidote for their ailment.

"Far as I can tell..." She began, "It's an air bourne toxin that only attacks older folk. Depending on how strong their immune system is determines how badly theyre hit."

"So Professor Slughorn must have a pretty stong immune system huh? Why haven't you been effected?"

"I'm not quite sure. We still haven't found out where it came from, but it's only happening in Hogwarts. Minerva thinks it's a focused attack from You-Know-Who."

"That would make sense. Get the school in to chaos so he can attack. Snape's probably the one who designed it." Pomfrey went back to tending to Madam Hooch and Remus left the hospital to organize the students. He found hermione and Ginny in his quarters and asked them to help round the students up to the Great Hall. Remus magnified his voice to boom around the school.

_"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATLY. ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATLY."_

He sent a quick owl to Kingsley explaining the situation at Hogwarts and asking his help then he went down to the great hall.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" When everyone had quieted he began. "I'm sure you've all noticed that the teachers are all out of sorts. That does not mean that school has been put on hold." He heard multiple groans. Smiling to himself he continued. "I have owled the Minister of Magic and asked him to send some Minstry officials to help us run classes. Classes will be canceled until they get here. However, we still expect you to follow the school rules and have some control. Prefects will continue to patrol the coridors after hours and there will still be consequences to your actions. School will continue as if we are simply on a holiday until we can get some stand in teachers. Any questions?" Several hands raised. "Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"What's wrong with the teachers?" Several hands went down and he saw a few head nodding.

"We're not sure at the moment, but we're doing everything we can to find out and fix the problem. Ms. Dinal?"

"When will we know about the ministry teachers? And will they completely change our teachings or go along with what we've been learning from our teachers?"

"I have sent an owl to the Minister and I expect and owl back before the end of the day letting us know if he can spare some workers. As for the content, my hope is that they will continue what you've been learning, but there's no guarantee." He looked around the hall for more hands and noticed that Hermione and Ginny were missing. Worriedly he asked if there were any more questions. When no hands raised he finshed. "Until the teachers are back, I will be serving as a temporary Headmaster. If you have any concerns please come to my regular office. Everyon is dismissed." They filed out of the Great Hall and when they were gone Remus raced to his quarters to try to find Hermione and Ginny, to no avail. He next checked the library then the Gryffindor common room.

_'Maybe they went to visit the teachers? Or they went back to Hermiones head quarters.'_ He stuck his head into the hospital wing and paused to tell McGonagall that he was waiting to hear back from Kingsley. He proceeded to Hermione's room, growing worried. Saying the password he entered to find Hermione, Ginny and Ron looking worriedly down at the couch. Crossing the room he saw Harry in bad shape passed out on the couch.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We ran into a group of Death Eaters at Gordric's Hollow. One of them hit Harry with a curse and he just passed out." Ron explained.

Hermione took over, "I've tried everything Remus! Nothing is waking him up!" Ginny was silently sobbing. "He screams every few minutes." As if to confirm this Harry screamed loudly, souding like he was in severe pain.

"Ron, run to the hospital wing and ask Madam Pomfrey for a quick wake potion." Ron nodded and took off. "How long has he been here?"

"About an hour. We were gonna stop by here and grab something to eat before we went to the great hall but Harry and Ron were here, so we stayed." Remus nodded and sat on the couch next to Harry. "He's burning up. Put out that fire." He quickly cast a cooling charm over the room, and they sat back to wait for Ron. When he returned Remus poured the potion in Harry's mouth and a few seconds later Harry shot up off the couch and screamed.

When he had calmed down he looked around. "Harry, what happened?" Remus asked slowly.

"I saw the school burning..." He said shakily. "Everyone was dead. I think it was Voldemorts idea. He wants to create the equivelent of a flaming meteor, I think." Harry colapsed back onto the couch.

"Do you know when?"

"Soon... By the end of the month I'd guess. I couldn't tell when but it felt close."

"Do you know who cast the spell on you? Whoever it was either didn't know what he was doing or was trying to warn us."

"It was Snape." Hermione sat down heavily on the couch.

Ginny screamed and they all turned to look at her. She was staring at Hermione in horror. Hermione was clutching her stomach in pain. Blood and clear liquid was dripping on the armchair she was sitting in.

_CLIFFHANGER! I still need names!!! As soon as I get 10 or more name votes I'll post the next chappie! 3 MORE VOTES PEEPS!_


	11. Chapter 10 Healers

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling_

_**CHAPTER 10 - Healers**_

Hermione screamed in pain as Madam Pomfrey told her to push again.

"Come on Hermione." She said comfortingly. "You've almost got the first one out!" Hermione screamed as she pushed one last time and she felt her first little girl slide out into the world. As the baby came out a bright blueish light flooded the room and touched each of the teachers. Madam Pomfrey looked around in wonder as she handed the first baby to a healer to have it examined. One by one the teachers that had been asleep for days woke and sat up. Hermione felt another contraction come on and she whimpered in pain and gripped Remus's hand tighter. Remus was on her left and Ginny was on her right. Harry and Ron were standing behind Ginny and Ron was turning green. Madam Pomfrey turned back to her.

"This one should come out much easier. Now push for me." Hermmione gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could without passing out, hoping to get the baby out as fast as possible. She felt the baby slip down but knew she was going to have to push a few more times. Remus sat next to her, brushing hair off her forehead and whispering comforting words to her. A few more pushes later and the second baby was out. As she slipped out a blinding white light burst through the room, blinding everyone. Hermione colapsed back on to the bed and cried. She finally had her baby girls.

Hermione woke to hushed voices. Opening her eyes she looked around. Remus was holding a pink bundle and another was in Harry's arms. Remus looked up and she smiled weakly.

"Hey love" Remus said coming over to her. "Look at our little girl." Hermione looked down at the bundle in Remus's arms. She was filled with love as she studied her little girl. She had Hermione's nose and curly sandy blonde hair. Remus handed her the baby. She took her little girl gently and Hermione stroked her cheek gently. The baby stired and opened her eyes. Her eyes were exactly the same shade as Remus's.

"Your girls are very special Ms. Granger." Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall striding up to her. Looking around she saw all the professors were up and dressed looking right as rain.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Our girls are natural healers." Remus explained. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked down at the baby in her arms.

"But..." She stuttered. "They're extremely rare!" Remus nodded.

"They only come around every three hundred years or so." McGonagall confirmed. "Lucky for us, they came when they did. A few of our staff was fading fast." Hermione looked at the baby in wonder. Harry came over with the other twin and Hermione held them both. This twin had hair the same shade as Hermione, it was curly but not frizzy, and she had Hermione's eye color. As she held them in her arms a soft pink light flowed from them in to Hermione and she felt her energy quickly returning. She smiled down at her baby girls.

"Wow." she whispered. Several heads around her nodded.

"We have been informed that Voldemort will strike towards the end of this month." Professor McGonagall said. They were sitting in her office. The entire order had convined the night as well as the staff of Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "He will use some sort of immataion meteor to destroy Hogwarts. We need to find out how he's doing it a reverse the spell before it can hit. In a week we will evacuate the school of anyone who is underage or doesn't want to fight. Everyone that stays here will be on high alert until the battle comes. We will train anyone who needs it and prepare everyone as best we can. Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I need you three in the library looking up possible spells for this meteor and any spells you think would be helpful in the battle. Remus and a few others will join you when the other students have left. I will set you up a room and you can set up a crib in there for the twins." The were dismissed and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Remus went to the Head Girl dorm to spend some time with the twins.

"Have you named them yet?" Ginny asked picking one up.

"Not officially. We have to go to the Ministry to fill out some paper work. But the one your holding is Savanah Mae," gesturing to the baby that looked quite a bit like Remus. "And this one will be Riley Marie."

"Aw, cute!" Ginny squealed. "Urgh, I can't wait to have kids!" Hermione laughed.

"You better put that on hold at least until your out of school or Molly will kill me for being a bad influence." They all laughed. They spent the rest of the night sitting around the common room discussing future plans. Harry and Ron wanted to be Aurors after the war, Remus would probably return to Hogwarts to teach, Hermione was going back and forth between teaching and being a Healer, and Ginny was dead set on Quidditch. They talked late into the night until they all started yawning. Hermione insisted that they stay the night since it was after curfew. Harry transfigured the table, couch and armchair into three beds around the fire and Remus and Hermione carefully levitated the twins crib up to her room.

"Since it's a Saturday tomorrow, we should take the twins to the Ministry and register them." Remus suggested as they climbed into bed. Hermione nodded her agreement.

"I know a few people there would like to see them as well."

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent their days in the library buried in piles and piles of books. Ginny and Remus always joined them after class. Sirius spent quiet a bit of time helping as well. The school was now empty, save for those who were fighting in the war. They had dozens of Ministry Aurors staying at Hogwarts and many more on call. So far they had found quite a few usefull spells but nothing about meteors. Finally Hermione gave up.

"We need to look in the restricted section. There are various Dark Arts books in there. I'm almost possitive that Voldemort got the spell from a Dark Arts book." Remus nodded his agreement and they went to the Restricted Section while Harry, Ron, Ginny and Sirius watched the twins. They had about 2 1/2 weeks until Voldemort would strike and they were quickly getting nowhere in the meteor department. Hermione and Remus sifted through rows and rows of books. Hermione picked up a promising looking book about weather magic and sat down to read. She fliped through some chapters quickly, only scanning the pages. Suddenly she screamed excitedly.

"I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!" Remus raced over to her and they went back to their room. She read the page to everyone quickly. "Weather magic not only controls the weather but it can also control the stars and planets." She skipped down a bit and read, "A meteor is essentially a burst star. Using the spell below, one can summon a meteor to him or her and direct it where they have need for it." She looked up excitedly. "So, you see he's not creating an immitation meteor, he's summoning a REAL one." They jumped up grabbed the twins and raced to Professor McGonagall's office to tell her the news.

"This helps a lot. Does it have a spell in there to deflect one?" She asked Hermione.

"Yes it does. But it will need a lot of power behind it. A dozen people or more. If it's performed with to few people, the meteor will explode and kill everyone with in a 500 mile radius and flatten the land." McGonagall nodded gravely.

"Very well, I need you to get a team together Remus. Grab 10 Aurors and 5-10 students. Ms. Granger, I need you to help teach them the spell. Mr. Potter you are not to take part in this spell, we need you strong so that you can defeat Voldemort."

"Professor, if I may make a suggestion. Anyone who takes part in the spell will be very drained and weak. However, we do have 2 natural Healers in the school." Ginny glanced at Hermione and Remus. "If it's ok with Hermione and Remus, any one who takes part in the spell can go straight to Savanah and Riley and get healed."

"I supposed we could do that. If it's alright with you two." Remus and Hermione glanced at eachother and nodded.

"As far as we can tell, healing other's doesn't weaken the twins, so that's fine." Hermione agreed.

"Well, now that that's settled, if you wish to participate in the deflecting spell you may do so, but be sure to go straight to the twins afterwards." Harry nodded and they were dismissed.

They were all in the Great Hall when the doors burst open and a figure cloaked in black limped in. All the Aurors rose and trained their wands on the new comer. The figure stopped and pulled down his hood to reveal long, black greasy looking hair and a sickly pale sunken face.

"Severus Snape!" McGonagall yelled sharply.

"Yes, Minerva. I have news for you." He replied. Harry stood up.

"And why the bloody hell should we trust you?! You killed Dumbledore!" Harry shouted. Several people shouted in agreement.

"I will gladly go under Veratisyrum or Legitamancy to prove my innocence. It was all planned between Dumbledore and myself. He thought young mister Malfoy had some good left in him, and he ddin't want it to be destryed. He knew that he was going to die soon because of his cursed hand. He wanted someone who he trusted to do it." Snape explained in a calm voice. McGonagall motioned for the Aurors to take him out of the Hall and she strode out after them. A few hours later they were summoned to the Great Hall for a meeting.

"Severus Snape has been announced not guilty. Everything he said in the Great Hall was correct. He has some information for us that will be of great use." She stepped aside and Snape strode to the front of the group looking tired.

"Voldemort plans to attack at the end of next week. He has no idea that there is a plan to stop his meteor and he is confident that he will succeed in destroying the school. He is also unaware that the teachers are well. He knows that the school has been evacutaed but he has put it off as being because the teachers are out of commision. This gives you a very big advantage in suprise." He turned back and walked to his seat as McGonagall rose to address them one last time.

"We now have a more specific time frame. I suggest you all take the next week to relax and train up." They filed out of the Great Hall and returned to their rooms.


	12. Authors Note 2

_This is a quick Authors note._

_I have ideas for 2 more stories and will be putting them in print soon!_

_One is another Remus/Hermione story that will be fairly short, but with a sequel! It will be called Love Found In War._

_The other is a Draco/Hermione story. Not sure how long it will be or what it will be called just yet._

_Thanks for all your reviews, they keep me going :)_

_Alice Lupin_


	13. Chapter 11 The End

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling_

_**CHAPTER 11 - The End**_

The day was upon them. Voldemort would attack today. There were all dressed in black. Hermione had on a pair of loose fitting black jeans and black tanktop with a dark red sweater. Remus, Harry and Ron were dressed in black jeans and a simple black tshirt. The group who was doing the deflecting spell were sitting in the astronomy tower waiting for any sign that the meteor was approaching. The twins were being taken care of in the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey and a group of house elves. Hermione was quietly talking to Harry and Remus when Tonks gasped and pointed at the sky. Everyone looked up to see a hurtling ball of fire coming straight for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Ready everyone!" Remus yelled. Everyone raised their wands. "On the count of three! One!" The meteor seemed to speed up. "Two!" Everyone took a deep breath. "THREE!"

_"DECLINO INGRUO ASTRUM TERGUM!"_ They all yelled together. The meteor seemed to stop in midair and it was flung back.

"It should rebound on Voldemort, right Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Good. maybe it will wipe out some of his sycophants." Harry wobbled on the spot.

"Everyone to the hospital wing." Tonks yelled. "Now! Voldemort and his Death Eaters will be here soon." The all filed out of the Astronomy tower and stumbled to the hospital wing. As soon as they entered the room glowed bright pink and they felt theyre strength returning. hermione smiled and went to pick up Savanah and Riley. Remus took Riley from her and they sat down to spend some much needed time with their daughters.

Everyone was gathered on the grounds in front of the castle. There were groups of 50 or so in each of the tallest towers, to fire off curses from above. If they were needed they would come and join the fight one group at a time. There were another 50 people behind the front doors to try to fight off anyone who tried to enter the castle. Kingsley had seen the Death Eaters coming down the streets of Hogsmeade and had immediatly summoned everyone to ranks. Harry was deep within the castle until the battle died down and he could get to Voldemort. They heard a bang and a scrape of metal and knew that the front gate had been destroyed. They came over the hill towards the students, Aurors, teachers and Order members. All together it was around 200 vs 300. But Hermione wasn't worried. They had around 200 more fighters in the towers. The odds were in their favor. She looked at the Death Eaters and realized that quite a bit of them had chared robes and she smiled slightly to herself. Their spell had worked. And it's a good thing too because it probably wiped out a hundred or more people. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen and she jumped as his voice filled the air.

"Residents of Hogwarts. There need not be a battle today. Simply hand over Harry Potter and bow down to me and I will let you live. Any takers?"

"Go to hell scum!" Fred and George yelled.

"Very well." Voldemort continued. "You will all be destroyed." With that the first curses were fired. Hermione got lost in the chaos as she battled numerous masked Death Eaters, all going down one by one. She looked up to see Ron and Ginny fighting against Bellatrix and charged towards them, joining the fight.

"Oh look it's the mudblood!" sneered Bellatrix. "Having fun without Mummy and Daddy?" Hermione turned red with furry.

"Happy to know your dark lord will be gone in a few hours, Bellatrix?" She yelled back. She saw Bellatrix's face turn red and too her chance. "_Stupify!_" The red jet hit her squarely in the chest and she toppled over. Kingsley came over and bound her then took her wand, snapped it in half and sent her to the room in the dungeons where they were holding the captured Death Eaters. Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Mad-eye Moody were watching over the room and it was quickly filling up. Hermione looked around. Remus was quickly taking down Greyback. McGonagall was battling a still masked Death Eater. Draco was facing off with his father. Many of the Order were still battling. Ron was nowhere to be seen and she hoped that he was only in the Hospital Wing. She looked at the doors as they swung open and Harry walked out with determined stride. There was a loud BANG and everyone was knocked down. Hermione pulled her head up to see Voldemort standing in the middle of the blast. He was drapped in heavy black robes. His eyes were nothing but red slits as he stared at Harry.

"Well, well, well. Harry Potter," He hissed. Everyone had stopped battling to watch the final face off between the Boy Who Lived and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "Decided to join the fight have you?"

"Tom Riddle, it ends here." Harry said. He raised his wand and sent a silent curse to Voldemort who deflected it with his wand. Voldemort flicked his wand and Harry went soaring towards him. As they touched, another loud BANG erupted through the grounds and flung everyone back once more. When they all got up, Voldemort and Harry were gone. The Death Eaters continued firing spells. Hermione watched in horror as Tonks and Kingsley were hit with killing curse. McGonagall managed to disarm her Death Eater before binding him and sending him to the dungeons. Hermione focused on Remus and Greyback. Greyback was slowly gaining the advantage as Remus tired.

"Getting tired old man?" Greyback growled. Hermione felt anger rising in her. This was the monster that ruined Remus life. He was the reason Remus had such a hard life. He was the one that cause Remus to turn into a werewolf once a month. Holding on to that anger she shot the killing curse for the first time in her life and hopefully the last.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ She screamed flinging her wand towards Greyback. He whipped around and the curse hit him square in the chest. She crumpled to the ground and sobbed. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and hold her close.

"Hermione, Love?" Remus whispered. "Look at me, please." She looked up at him tears rolling down her face.

"I-I-I k-killed him..." She sniffed.

"I know. It had to be done." He pulled her closer. "If it weren't for you he would have killed me." She nodded slowly and looked around. The biggest battle going on was between Draco and his father. Lower Death Eaters were being taken down quickly. Most of the upper level Death Eaters were either in the dungeons or dead. The only upper level Death Eaters left on the battle field were Lucius Malfoy and a guy named Anthony Deline. Hermione glared at Lucius with all the hate she could muster. Remus lokked in the direction she was glaring and saw Lucius Malfoy run into the forbidden forest, Draco hot on his heals. "Hermione, go to the Hospital wing and check on the twins. I'll be back." With that he got up and ran into the Forbidden Forest. A wave of exhaustion came over her and she decided that seeing the twins would be good.

Remus quickly caught up with Draco.

"Professor!" Draco yelled suprised. "What are you doing?"

"He almost killed Hermione. I want him dead. If you can't do it, I will." Suddenly it was completely silent and they both stopped, listening intently. They heard a twig snap behind them and whirled around. Lucius stood behind them panting slightly.

"Well, well, boy" He huffed. "You found a friend. Remus Lupin, I believe? The one who's marrying the mudblood."

"She's better at magic than you'll ever be father." Draco replied.

"Hmm..." He glared at his son and turned back to Remus. "How are the filthy half breeds, Remus? I heard they were born not to long ago. I'll have to find them after I dispose of the both of you."

"Lucius, if you ever touch my children, I will rip you apart." Remus snarled.

"Your children?" Lucius said sounding suprised. "I thought they were mine?"

"Hermione couldn't stand the fact that a sick fuck like you had given her, her twin girls. We cast a spell to change their father genetically." Remus had a smirk on his face that rivaled the Malfoy smirk. Draco took his chance while his father was distracted and sent a binding spell at him. The ropes quickly twisted around him and he fell, struggling in the dirt. Remus walked over to him and placed a foot on his chest.

"Good work, Mr. Malfoy." He said glancing at Draco.

"Don't call me that." Draco replied glaring at his father. "My whole live I've been seen as nothing more than my father's son. Not any more. I'm changing my name to my mothers maiden name. I don't want anything to do with the Malfoy name."

"Hear that Lucius?" He growled down at the man. "The Malfoy name dies with you." He summoned all the anger he had at this man for what he did to his Hermione. He pictured Hermione's face when they found her. Terrified, hurt, in horrible pain. He forced it all out as he yelled the killing curse. He saw the fear in Lucius Malfoys eyes as the killing curse shot out of Remus's wand and hit him squarely in the chest.

Harry had still not returned. It had been over an hour! Hermione was pacing the Hospital Wing frantically. Ginny was sitting in a corner, not speaking to anyone, tears rolling down her cheeks. Remus was sitting in a chair next to the twins, head in his hands. The twins had been sleeping for the past hour. Draco was laying in a bed staring at the ceiling.

They had lost many people. Tonks, Kingsley, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, multiple other students and Order members, Madam Hooch, Snape, the arithmancy professor, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick... The list went on. But the death that hit Hermione and Ginny hardest, and would hit Harry harder, was Ron. Lucius Malfoy had hit him from behind at the beginning of the battle. Remus saw him go down, but didn't say anything to Hermione until she had asked. The bodys had been lined up in the Great Hall so family and friends could see them one last time. Ginny had been down there for a while until she couldn't stand the smell of death anymore. The rest of the Weasley's were there now. Mr. Weasley didn't know yet and wouldn't until the captured Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban, which McGonagall was arranging now.

"Granger," Draco spoke up. "If you pace anymore, you'll wear a hole through all 5 of the floors below." He sat up a grinned at her. She realized with shock that he was joking and she childishly stuck her tounge out at him. Just then both of the twins began wailing and a bright white light filed the hospital wing. It receded until it was covering a bed in the corner. When the light faded everyone in the room was shocked to see Harry Potter, alive but unconcious, laying in the bed.

_Authors Note:_

_*Ducks from rottne flying tomatoes* I'm sorry! I had to kill off Ron! I couldn't very well leave him alone for the rest of his life! Dont kill me!_

_In case you haven't figured it out yet, Draco is good! YAY DRACO!_

_I finished another story, though it's very short. It's called Love Found In War. There will be a sequel if you want it, just let me know and I'll start posting it!_

_Thanks for the reviews, I love them and they keep me going._

_No, this is not quite the end of the story. I'm gonna post 2 epilogue chappies then I'm done with this story!_


	14. Chapter 12 Epilogue 5 Years Later

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling_

_**CHAPTER 12 - Epiloge (5 Years Later)**_

"MUMMY! Savanah pulled my hair!" Hermione's 5-year-old daughter came flying down the stairs and wrapped herself around her mother's leg. Hermione bent down to her level.

"Did you do anything to her, Riley Marie?" Riley got an innocent look on her face.

"Oh no, mummy." Savanah came flying in to the kitchen.

"Yes she did! She took my wand!" Savanah put her hands on her hips, as Hermione often did.

"Riley, give your sister her wand back. Savanah, just because someone takes something from you, doesn't mean you can hurt other people."

"You're mother is right, Savanah." Remus came walking in to the kitchen and put his jacket on the back of the kitchen chair. "It's not nice to hurt people."

"I'm sorry 'iley" Savanah said in her 5-year-old voice. Savanah hugged her twin and they ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Remus crossed the kitchen and kissed his wife on the lips. He knelt down in front of her and kissed her protruding stomach.

"Hello, Zachary." He whispered.

"He's been kicking me all day. I think we have a beater on our hands." Hermione laughed. "Harry, Ginny and the kids will be here at 5. And I'm still waiting to hear back from Draco." Remus stood up.

"Think we'll meet his boyfriend soon?" Remus laughed. It took them by suprise when Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, publicly announced that he was gay. Just then an owl flew through the window. Hermione reached over and pulled the scroll off its leg and Remus handed it an owl treat.

"Oh, it's from Draco! He's asked if he can bring a friend." Hermione quickly scribbled out a confirmation and sent the owl away.

"Mummy I 'ungry" Hermione and Remus turned to find their 3-year-old son Jeramiah standing in the kitchen doorway. Remus went over and picked him up, swinging him around the kitchen. Jeramiah giggled loudly.

"Remus, be careful! You know how easily he pukes." Hermione scolded. Remus laughed and set him down.

"Dinner will be done in a bit, cub." Remus said. Remus had taken to calling all his children cub when the twins were about 2. Having a family had settled Moony quiet a bit. He could be around them in his wolf form with no fear of hurting them, but heaven help anyone who approached the house at that time of the month. The kids loved it of course. The fact that their daddy turned in to a big puppy every month fasinated them to no end. They would spend hours rolling around on the floor with Moony, playing chase and hide and seek with him.

In the living room the fireplace burst into flames and Harry slide out of the fire with his 4-year-old son James in his arms and his 2-year-old daughter Lily holding his hand.

"Uncle Harry!" Savanah and Riley came shooting into the living room, Jeramiah right behind them. Ginny slid out of the fireplace a few minutes later, holding her buldging stomach. Hermione and Ginny were due a month apart. She was having twins. A boy and a girl. So she was quite a bit bigger than Hermione, a fact that Ginny was not happy about. Harry and Ginny said hello to the kids and Savanah, Riley, Jeramiah, James and Lily ran off to play.

"Hey 'Mione, Remus," Harry and Ginny came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys," Hermione smiled and akwardly hugged her best friends, it was even more akward with Ginny, since thier stomachs were both huge. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Coffee would be amazing." Harry said, sighing. "I just got off work and I'm beat." Harry was working as an Auror and made enough money that Ginny could stay at home with the kids.

"Just some water for me please." Ginny said smiling. "We finally picked out names for the babies!"

"That's great!" Hermione said getting Harry's coffee ready and setting Ginnys water on the table in front of her. "What did you decide on?"

"We're naming the girl Haley Molly Potter and the boy Ronald Arthur Weasley." Hermione's eyes teared up as she remembered her long lost best friend. Remus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"We all miss him, love." She nodded and wiped her eyes. She silently finished Harry's coffee and set it infront of him. She excused herself and went to her study. The walls were covered in bookshelves, stuffed full of books. She sat down at her desk and looked at the pictures on her desk and on the wall above her. They went through the years starting just before she went to Hogwarts. The first was a picture of her and her parents at Kings Cross station just before she boarded the train. The next was a picture of her, Harry and Ron at the end of first year. The third photo was of her, Harry, Ron and the Weasley twins, Fred and George ih her second year. Their joke shop Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was doing very well. They now had several shops open around Europe and France. The next photo was of her, Harry and Remus sitting in the DADA classroom in third year. She continued looking at the photos, her and Victor Krum in fourth year, he had signed it. Ron was scowling in the background with Harry staring off into space. She laughed at how mad Ron was when she went to the Yule Ball with Victor. Another photo of her, Harry and Ron in fifth year. A picture of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna in sixth year. Neville and Luna were now married and had a 5-year-old son named Billy and a daughter on the way. The next picture was taken just before the war. Harry and Ron were on either side of her, with Remus behind her, his hands rubbing her buldging belly. Ginny was standing next to Harry. She took the picture down and traced Ron's face.

"Hey," She whispered. "I miss you so much. We all do." She sighed and placed the picture on her desk and looked at the pictures on her desk. They had went to get professional picture's done. Her favorite was a picture of her, Remus, the twins and Jeramiah when he was still a baby. Savanah was trying to get up and get the cat that had been sitting in the corner. The photographer had taken the picture just as Savanah broke out of Remus arms and streaked across the room. The next picture was taken just a few weeks ago. It was Harry and Ginny and their kids. Ginny was turned to the side so you could easily see her protruding stomach. The last picture on her desk was of her, Harry and Draco. Draco had quickly become a good friend to them. He often watched Hermione's kids if her and Remus needed to get out for a bit. He ran his own business and was trying to incorperate Muggle inventions into the Wizarding World. Almost every Wizard now had a cell phone. It was much faster than owls. They also regularly used pens instead of quills. Right now he was working on getting cars and computers into their world. She sighed and stood up as she heard the fireplace erupt.

She left her study and wiped her eyes. She entered the living room to see Draco dusting off a man that looked vaguely familiar. He had dark brown eyes and tan skin. He looked up and Hermione saw he had bright blue eyes.

"Hermione!" Draco spotted her and came over giving her a hug and patting her stomach. "How are you?"

"I've been better." She laughed. "Who's this?"

"You've met before. This is Blaise Zabani. Blaise, you remember Hermione Granger, now Hermione Lupin."

"Yes," He smiled. "We've met." Hermione ushered them into the kitchen and Draco did the introductions.

"So, we finally meet the boyfriend huh?" Remus chuckled and Blaise blushed and grabbed Draco's hand. The oven went off and Hermione pulled the ham out. "Should we eat out back, love? It's a gorgeous night." Hermione agreed and Remus went to set up chairs and enlarge the table out back.

When dinner was done they all sat down to eat. Hermione and Ginny set up they're childrens plates so they would settle down.

"So, Hermione, Remus," Draco began. "What have you two been up to? How's the shop?" Remus and Hermione had started a book store 2 years ago. It was called The Book Nook.

"The shop has been doing pretty well. We have a pretty regular flow of customers. Our busiest time of the year is still August and September, because of school starting and our prices being lower than Flourish and Blotts. But it does fairly well the rest of the year as well." Hermione nodded and continued for him.

"I haven't been doing much of anything. Just sitting at home and taking care of the kids. I'm kind of at a loss for my book. I'm not sure how to continue." She glanced at Harry. She had started a book about a year ago about what really happened between Harry and Voldemort, but Harry was still hesitant to talk about it. "Has anyone heard from Luna or Neville lately?" Ginny nodded and swallowed her food.

"Ya, I ran into Luna yesterday." She began. "Neville's Herbology shop is doing very well. And Luna is thinking about starting up a childcare for kids to go to before Hogwarts. I told her that if she ends up doing it Harry and I can be her first customers." Harry shook his head and they all laughed.


	15. Chapter 13 Epilogue 11 Years Later

_Authors note: Sadly I own nothing of the Harry Potter realm...*Sigh* All contents, save the plot, belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling_

_**CHAPTER 13 - Epiloge (11 Years Later)**_

"Mum! Have you seen my necklace?" Savanah yelled from her room.

"No, pumpkin, I haven't." Hermione yelled trying to help Zachary get ready for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Billy won't care that you lost your necklace." Jeramiah said walking through the hall.

"Shut up, twerp!" Savanah yelled.

"Savanah Mae!"

"Sorry Mum." When everyone was ready they met in the living room to wait for Remus.

"Where is he? He promised he'd be here!" Zachary said panicking. Just the the door opened and Remus strolled in.

"Sorry I'm late. We had a few slow customers. Everyone ready?" He looked around at his family, wondering at how lucky he was. Savanah and Riley were now almost 17 and in there 6th year at Hogwarts. Savanah, though she looked just like him, was just like her mother, opting to study in the library rather than run around the school causing chaos. She was dating Neville and Luna's son Billy. Riley looked like her mother but had his personality. He had a feeling her and James would get together soon. They had been best friends for years and had begun flirting the year before. The twins were both in Gryffindor, as was Billy. James was in Slytherin, much to everyone's suprise. He was constantly causing trouble, to no ones suprise. Jeramiah was now 14 and in his 3rd year. He was the spitting image of Remus and spent entierly too much time with Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius. He was best friends with Draco and Blaise's adopted son Domonic, who was the same age as him. Jeramiah was in Hufflepuff with Domonic and they were always playing some prank or another, most of them being Jeramiah's idea. He had an enormous crush on Lily, who was now a 2nd year in Gryffindor. Zachary was just starting this year. He was the perfect mix of him and Hermione with her nose and smile and his eyes, hair and build. He took after them both equally. He loved reading, but enjoyed a practical joke every now and then as well. Ron and Haley were starting this year as well. His eyes drifted to his little princess, Molina Rose. She would be starting Hogwarts next year and he wouldn't be suprised if she was sorted into Slytherin with James. She was the trickiest little girl he had ever met and he adored her. She was always telling childish jokes and pulling pranks on her older siblings. She was extremely convincing when it came to things she wanted. Remus was under the impression that she spent too much time with Uncle Draco, she had a smirk that made Draco's seem like a crooked smile.

They arrived at the platform and met Harry, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Neville and Luna there. Harry and Ginny had James, Lily, Haley, and Ron in school. Athena and Mitchell would be going next year and the year after and they had another set of twins on the way, both girls. Neville and Luna had Billy and Jewel and were thinknig about having another one. Draco and Blaise had Domonic and an adopted girl named after Draco's mother, Narcissa, who was just starting with Zachary. Everyone was hoping they would end up together. Savanah, Riley, Jeremiah, Billy, James, Lily, Haley, Ron, Billy, Jewel, and Domonic took of towards the Hogwarts express after hurried good-byes to their parents. Zachary, Ron, Haley and Narcissa hung back. Zachary looked up at his parents.

Remus knelt down in front of the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't wanna go dad!" Zachary said. "What if they say I can't come back?" Remus chuckled.

"Son, you'll be fine." He assured his son. Harry and Draco were doing the same. "You can come home for Hoildays and I'm sure your mother will owl you fifty times a week." Hermione smacked him on the head and he laughed. "You'll be fine I promise. Hogwarts is great!" Zachary nodded slowly and went to join Ron, Haley and Narcissa. They walked off towards the train, turning to wave good-bye before climbing onboard.

"Mummy, I want to go!" Insisted Molina Rose, stamping her foot. They all looked down at her and laughed at her scrunched up face.

"Next year, sweetie. I promise." Hermione said.

The 8 friends stood there until they couldn't see the train anymore.

"Would you all like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Ginny asked everyone. They all nodded and agreed to meet at their house in Godric's Hollow. Harry had gotten his parents old house repaired and expanded it to fit all the kids.

Remus and Hermione returned home with Molina, who went up to her room to play. Remus sat on the couch and Hermione laid down with her head in his lap.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"About what?" He looked down at her and started running his fingers through her hair.

"Is 5 kids enough for you?" she laughed.

"Oh ya! It's more than I can handle most of the time." Hermione frowned.

"So, one or... two more would be way too many?" She asked quietly. Remus looked down at her and frowned.

"Are you saying you want more?" He asked slowly.

"Not exactly..." She started playing with her wedding ring and sat up facing him. "I'm pregnant. Twins." Remus stared at her. He sat back and sighed, holding back a smile.

"Guess we'll have to get a bigger house huh?" Hermione laughed and kissed him.

He picked her up and carried her up the stairs for some much needed stress relief.


	16. Banner

_Authors Note: I've made a banner for this story. Unfortunately, doesn't have a place for banners._

_So… the banner for this story can be found by going to photobucket and searching for Alice_Lupin1._

_Let me know what you think of it!_

_AliceLupin_


End file.
